


If This Is The Beginning, I Don't Want It To End

by dark_moonflower



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Chaptered, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Girl Saves Girl, Kissing, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_moonflower/pseuds/dark_moonflower
Summary: "Hey!" Jamie shouts, closing the gap between her and them. "Take your hands off her. Now."Jamie speaks through gritted teeth. And although she is a lot smaller than the man, she did not back down. The man looked back at her, a cocky smirk on his face, but he did as he was told and let go of the petit blonde womans wrist and stepped back slowly. He switched his gaze back to the blonde and pursed his lips at her, before laughing and walking away."Man, what a dick.." Jamie hissed, watching him walk away. She turns to the woman, who was.. wow.. beautiful. She had no time to stare in awe as this woman looked quite understandably upset. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the mess on the floor behind her. Broken pots, soil and flowers everywhere.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 93
Kudos: 707





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think.   
> Already got chapter 2 ready to go.  
> Thanks :) x

CHAPTER 1

\----

"Yep, two arrangements will be ready for collection tomorrow... alright... see you then." Jamie let's out a heavy breath of exhaustion, slumping herself down on to the desk in front of her as she grips the phone in her hand. Her moments rest is soon broken when she hears the sound of a pot breaking outside her flower shop. She hurries around the desk, throwing the phone on the nearby bench and swinging open the door to the shop. 

"Get off.. what the hell!" Screams a woman outside. 

Jamie sees a man, standing over a petit woman with a look of menace in his eyes. He has his hand on the womans wrist, holding it tightly. Too tightly. 

"Hey!" Jamie shouts, closing the gap between her and them. "Take your hands off her. Now." 

Jamie speaks through gritted teeth. And although she is a lot smaller than the man, she did not back down. The man looked back at her, a cocky smirk on his face, but he did as he was told and let go of the petit blonde womans wrist and stepped back slowly. He switched his gaze back to the blonde and pursed his lips at her, before laughing and walking away. 

"Man, what a dick.." Jamie hissed, watching him walk away. She turns to the woman, who was.. wow.. beautiful. She had no time to stare in awe as this woman looked quite understandably upset. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the mess on the floor behind her. Broken pots, soil and flowers everywhere. 

"Oh my.. I'm so sorry. What a mess.. I.. I'll clean it up." The woman said through tears in a soft American accent and she fell to her knees, sweeping up soil with her hands. It was at that moment that Jamie spotted blood dripping down the womans forearm. 

"No please, it's okay" She gently places her hand on the womans shoulder, who jumps a little bit. Jamie gets down to her level. "Hey. How about you let me deal with this later, and come in for a cup of tea and I'll fix up your arm?" 

Its at this point where the blonde woman looks up at Jamie through watery eyes, full of sadness, and sweetly nods her head, accepting the invitation. Jamie holds out her hand, which is also accepted, and they walk into the shop. The door closes behind them and Jamie quickly switches the sign to 'Closed', she didn't think this poor woman needed an audience. 

"Take a seat, I'll just grab the first aid kit. What's your name?" Jamie asks as she walks towards the counter and pulls a green box from under it.

"Dani. Clayton." 

"Well, Dani, its nice to meet you. I'm Jamie." She responds, whilst opening the box and opening an antiseptic wipe. "This is probably going to sting."

She gently wipes the area where there's a cut, it was clear at this point that the man had pushed her against the pots outside and that's how it happened. She looks at Dani's face as she wipes, seeing her wince a little, and Jamie can't help but feel sorrow. Why is this woman so sad? She felt an overwhelming feeling of care for this person, something she hasn't felt for anything other than her plants and flowers before. Dani's eyes rise to meet Jamie's, who quickly looks away, a little embarrassed that she was caught staring. She opens a plaster and places it gently over the wound, stroking it gently. 

"There you are. I'll stick the kettle on. Back in a sec, yeah?" Jamie stands and walks into the back. She emerges just a moment later to see Dani still sitting in the same place, her eyes now dry.

"I.. Thank you.." Dani looks over at Jamie, one side of her mouth curls into a sad smile, but Jamie knew she meant it. 

"No problem. Just another day. Another damsel in distress." Jamie hoped her little joke would make her guest smile at least, which it did, and it was delightful. She turned on her heel and went back to the kitchen. She took a moment whilst she poured a pot of tea and set up a tray with the cups, sugar and milk. Was that man her boyfriend? A question she didn't know how to ask. Maybe this wasn't the right time. 

She walked back into the shop with the tray and with one foot, hooked her boot under a nearby stool and pulled it towards the bench where Dani was sat, then placing the tray onto of it and taking a seat on the bench next to her. "I hope you like tea. I didnt give you a choice really. Its typically British to have a cup of tea when someone is sad or hurt. Well, any type of emotion really. We're a strange breed." Jamie smiled with just half her mouth whilst she poured two cups. One sugar in each and a splash of milk. 

"Thank you, Jamie" whispered Dani. She picked up a cup and cradled it in her hands, stealing the warmth from it. The way she said her name.. Jamie.. it was like music. What the hell was happening? 

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, you don't have to, but I'm a good listener." Jamie smiled softly and took a sip of tea. Watching as Dani lifts her eyes to meet hers and smiles back.

"Uh.. I moved here a couple of months ago. I'm a teacher and took a job with a family, looking after and home schooling 2 children. I love it, but its not full time, so I got a job in the pub down the road. This guy, he won't take no for an answer. I live locally and he won't leave me alone, he followed me home one night. He's never put his hands on me until today." Dani takes a deep breath, skakey as she exhales. She looks at Jamie with trusting eyes. 

Jamie adjusts her position on the bench, anger coursing through her body. She tried to compose herself, she didn't want to make Dani feel worse. 

"Well, guess what, Poppins?" Jamie leant in a little, smiling with just half of her mouth as she looked Dani in the eyes. "I live just above that pub. Promise me you'll knock on my door if you ever need a friend?" But Jamie knew, she wouldn't ever give Dani the chance to do that, she had already planned to spend as much time as possible in that pub now. 

Dani's face seemed to light up, but maybe Jamie was just imagining that? The blonde smiled and nodded. She sipped the last of her tea and let out a sweet noise, expressing her enjoyment. Jamie smiled back, shooting Dani a wink and standing up. She moved the tray of empty tea cups and placed them on the counter. 

"So, I'm about done for the day.." complete lie "are you working tonight?" 

"I'm actually due to start my shift in about half an hour." 

Jamie smiled and slid her hands into the pockets of her dungarees. "Great, give me a moment and I'll walk with you." She watches as Dani smiles up at her and Jamie walks outside, she pulls the shutter down the front of the shop, ignoring the mess of broken plants and pots on floor as if its not even there. Its not a big deal. It can be sorted in the morning. She goes back into the shop, heads over to the counter leans over it, reaching for her keys. She turns around to see Dani watching her, who she looks away quickly and stands up. 

The two leave the shop and Jamie locks the door behind them, pulling the door shutter down. They turn and walk down the street, the opposite way of the mess on the floor.

"So what time do you finish tonight?" 

Dani looks over at Jamie. "Around 1am probably, Saturdays are always busy. And soccer is on so it's bound to be hectic." 

"Oh, you yanks. Its football, missy." Jamie replies with a big smile on her face. She can't help herself thinking about the amount of time she now gets to spend with this intriguing, sad, beautiful woman. 

They reach the pub and Jamie holds open the door, letting Dani walk in first. Theyre greeted by Owen and Hannah, the pub owners. Owen is dressed in a full chef attire, ridiculous hat included, and Hannah is in smart casual black dress. They smile at the two, followed by a look of surprise, clearly wondering what Jamie and Dani are doing together. 

"Good evening ladies.. how do you two know eachother?" Asks Owen, a smirk on face as he raises his eyebrows cheekily at Jamie. 

"Oh y'know. I rescued Mary Poppins here from a slimey bloke outside my shop. She broke my plants, would you beleive." Jamie looked to the side of her at Dani, who looked so sorry again. "I scared him off though." Jamie nods.

Hannah looks at Dani, concern on her face as she spots the mark around her wrist, the bruise already starting to show, and then the plaster on her arm. She steps towards Dani and puts a caring arm around her, walking her off to the other end of the currently empty pub (opening time in 45minutes) Jamie watched as they walked away, and couldn't help her smile as she saw Dani look back over her shoulder at her. 

"So, whats her story? Hiding the pretty American from me now, Owen?" Jamie slowly turns her gaze back to Owen. 

"Well, she's American, pours a wicked pint and she laughs at my jokes. What more could we ask for in a bar maid? But no, she's lovely. She's had some trouble with a guy though, I'm assuming that was him earlier?" Owen responds whilst leaning against a table, arms crossed and a rather serious expression now on his face.

"Yeah, I walked out to him grabbing her wrist. I think I got the message across. She was pretty shaken, but nothing a cup of tea couldn't fix. I'll keep an eye on her." Jamie smiled, thinking that was the least she could do, and actually, all she wanted to do. 

"I'm sure you will." Owen winks at her, before putting an arm around Jamie and walking her towards the bar. "Drink?" He says as he walks around to the other side. 

"I'm just gonna change, then a pint of your best would be great. Say 20 minutes?" Jamie speaks as she heads to a door near the back. She puts the key in, opens the door and heads upstairs. Usually she would take her time getting ready, but she really just wanted to be back downstairs in the same room as Dani. She showered, brushed her teeth, put on a pair of black jeans, back tank top and a dark red flannel shirt which she left open. Her hair was best when dried naturally, so she pushed back her dark curls and put a bandana in to hold it out of her face. A little bit of makeup, just foundation and mascara, and she was done. She slid on her black dr marten boots and headed back downstairs.

She could hear Owen, Hannah and Dani talking in the kitchen, discussing the night ahead. Jamie took a sneak peek but couldn't see anyone, so she took a seat on the tall bar chair nearest where the staff enter to get behind the bar. She reaches round and takes a book from the shelf. This was her regular spot, one which she hadn't occupied for a good couple of weeks. She settled in, cherishing the silence before the regulars and football fanatics start arriving. 

"Boo!" Jamie jumps, her book falling to the floor. She turned quickly to see Owen bent over in laughter. Of course it was him. Hannah digs him in the side with her elbow, but can't help the little laugh that escapes her lips and she walks behind the bar. Dani laughs too, and suddenly the practical joke didn't matter anymore. What a fucking beautiful sound. Jamie smiles with half of her mouth and turns to Owen.

"You dick." Jamie snaps jokingly. Before stepping down from the chair and bending to pick up the book. She stood back up and Owen had disappeared back into the kitchen, his laughter still audible. When she looked up to eye level, Dani was standing in front of her, a sweet smile on her face. They were close, very close. Jamie felt her heart quicken, she looked into Dani's eyes. Big, blue, mesmerising.

"Uh.. you're kind of in the way." Dani spoke softly, pointing to the entrance to the bar, which Jamie was in front of. Jamie jumped back, blushing a little with embarrassment. "Shit, sorry." She took her seat back on the chair. 

The next hour passed quickly as Jamie sat with her book, sipping her pint of lager and secretly looking at Dani as often as she could without being obvious. More and more people came into the pub, a few more staff members arrived to help out. Owen's food smelt lovely as always. The huge flatscreen telly hung from the far wall opposite the bar and the football started, the only thing that peaked Jamie's interest about it was that it was a northern team versus a southern team. Her accent, very northern, gave her away. Best she stay quiet when around this lot then. 

"Re fill?" Dani asked whilst approaching Jamie. She smiled and picked up Jamie's empty glass. 

"Please, that'd be nice." Jamie felt her cheeks warm. What the hell was happening? She seemed to be asking herself that a lot today. Dani turns and Jamie can't help but watch her expertly pull a pint. Her body slim, her long blonde hair is wavy and perfectly accents her face, her jawline. It had been a long time since Jamie had a crush on someone. And never on this level. 

Dani returns with the pint and places it on a bar mat infront of the florist. "This ones on me. Just a little thank you for today. I don't even want to think about what may have happened if you weren't there. So.. thank you." She smiles at Jamie, but with sad eyes, turns and walks away to continue with her shift. 

The night draws to a close and many of the punters have left. Its midnight. Time flew, there were glances and small talk when Dani had a spare moment. Jamie hops down from her stool and heads to the ladies room. She emerges a few minutes later, lights now dim in the bar. They'd been turned off whilst she was in the other room. She can see Dani near the front door, stood still, just staring outside. "Alright, Poppins?" Jamie shouts. There's no reply. She walks towards her and can see a figure outside. She suddenly realises its the guy from earlier, only this time he is weilding a knife in one hand. Jamie asseses the situation and steps lightly towards the door. She kicks it closed and pulls Dani into her. "Go to Owen, go Dani." 

Dani is still, frozen. Jamie grabs her face with both hands and looks her in the eyes. "It's okay. I've got you. Go." Dani nods and backs away, turning and running towards the kitchen. Jamie quickly puts the latch on the door, pushes the bolts closed and backs away. She hops over the bar and leans down to look at the security cameras. The man walks away down the street, a sight that instantly relaxes Jamie. She quickly hurries back towards the kitchen to find Owen and Hannah consoling a distraught Dani. 

"The fucker's gone" Jamie whispers to Hannah. She steps forward and puts a hand on Dani's back, who quickly turns around and wraps her arms around her neck into a tight hug, nuzzling her face into Jamie's shoulder. They stay this way, and Jamie knows in this moment, she will stay here for as long as Dani needs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't get these 2 out of my head. I dont think I will ever stop writing about them. Enjoy! x

Its 3am. Owen and Hannah had left the pub just 20 minutes ago, but Dani didn't want to leave. She stayed sat at the bar, a bottle of rum in front of her to calm her nerves. Jamie refused to leave her side so said she could stay as long as she wanted. It was clear she needed a friend right now. Nothing more, just a friend. 

"Do you need anything?" Jamie asked, concern in her voice as she sat beside Dani. She could see her shivering. Instinctively, she removed her shirt and placed it around Dani's shoulders. This gesture was met with a pleasant moan from Dani, who instantly relaxed in the warmth. 

"Thanks. Again. God.. what the hell is wrong with me?" 

"Come on now, it's not your fault." Jamie put her hand on Dani's shoulder. "Don't ever blame yourself. He's obviously a psycho. Are you sure you don't want to call the police?" 

"No, no.. I.. there's no need. Nothing happened, he was just trying to scare me." Dani downed the rest of the rum and quickly poured another glass, handing it to Jamie. "I'm seriously beginning to beleive you're my guardian angel." Dani's looked up, her eyes meeting Jamie's. 

Jamie picks the glass up and breaks the stare by downing the glass of rum. She places the glass back down and stands up. "Fancy some fresh air?" She holds out her hand for Dani to take, which is accepted with a smile. They walk to the back door, Jamie slides open the patio door and looks out first, waving her hand so the light comes on. They walk out together and Jamie leads them to a swinging bench on the patio, surrounded by beautiful plants and flowers. She presses a button on the wall, which turns on a heat lamp directed at the bench. Her and Dani sit down beside eachother, the bench swinging lightly. The heat lamp was warm on Jamie's bare arms. She pulls a pack of cigarettes from her jeans pocket along with a zippo. "Do you mind if I..?" Holding up a cig, she waits for permission from Dani.

"No, please, go ahead." The polite blonde replies with a smile. 

Jamie lights the cigarette and brings it to her mouth, taking a drag, inhaling deeply and then exhaling the smoke. "I know.. it's bad for my health. Its not a constant habit, but more like an occasional coping mechanism."

Jamie looks at Dani, who didn't appear to take her eyes off of the brunette the whole time. Jamie did the polite thing and offered the partially smoked cigarette to Dani, and was surprised when it was accepted. Dani pursed her lips around the filter and gently sucked. _Its so bad that I'm jealous of that cigarette. Stop it._ Jamie quickly shook the thought from her mind and took the cig back. They sit in silence and share the rest. 

"I take it this is your doing?" Dani's soft voice breaks the silence. She is referencing the flowers and plants around the bench.

"Yep. Some of my best work actually." 

"Its beautiful." 

_Don't say it. Don't tell her she is beautiful. Not now._ Jamie clears her throat. She smiles back at Dani and stands up. "Come on, time for you to get some sleep." She sees Dani's facial expression change to one of fear and quickly realises what she must be thinking. "You don't have to leave. You can stay here. With me. I just think you need some rest." Jamie holds out her hand, hoping she managed to reassure Dani, but also hoping she wasn't coming on too strong. 

"Please." Dani responded. She took Jamie's hand and they went back inside. The patio door locked, and Jamie did a once over of the pub just to make sure Dani felt safe. She unlocked the door to her flat and they headed upstairs. 

Jamie opened the door and let Dani in first. Her home was tidy, clean and smelt lovely. This is just the way she liked to live. She closed the door behind them and locked it. She hurried off into her bedroom and emerged with a pair of lounge trousers and an oversized tshirt. She handed them to Dani. "You can wear these if you want to be cosy. But I won't be offended if you don't." 

Dani took the clothes and Jamie showed her to the bedroom, closing the door to give her privacy.

Jamie took a deep breath, almost couldn't beleive what was happening. She took the bandana from her hair and ran her fingers through it. Walked to the sofa;q a big, deep grey fabric one covered with cushions and blankets. She went over to the kitchen area and poured two glasses of cold water from the filter on the front of the fridge, taking them back over towards the sofa and setting them down in the coffee table in front of it. She hears the door behind her open and she turns around to see Dani stood there. She looks shy, dressed in Jamie's oversized tshirt. And Jamie couldn't help but smile. A big, goofy ' _holy fucking shit I think I love you'_ smile. 

"My clothes look better on you than they do on me" Jamie watched as Dani walked towards her, taking a seat on the sofa, sinking into it like thats where she belonged. "Make yourself at home. When you're ready, you can sleep in my bed and I'll stay out here."

"Jamie.. I.. I don't want to be alone tonight. Can we just stay here? Please?" Dani spoke looking at the floor, but slowly lifted her gaze to meet Jamie's as she pleaded. 

"Whatever you want, Poppins."

The night passed and Dani drifted off to sleep, her head resting on a cushion that was placed on Jamie's lap. Her body covered with a blanket. Jamie didn't sleep though, she just stayed, being that level of support for her guest was overwhelming, her mind raced. Surely this could only be a good thing? She smiled at the thought, looking out of the window as the sun rose. 

Dani stirred and as she woke, she panicked, not knowing where Jamie was. 

"Mornin'. How are you feeling?" Jamie asked from the kitchen, the smell of coffee filling the apartment. She had managed to wriggle out from under Dani, shower, change and make coffee. She took two cups over to the coffee table and set them down.

"Good, I think. Thank you." Dani said sweetly. She looked out of the window and then back to Jamie. "I hope I wasn't too out of line asking to stay here last night."

"Absolutely not. You were shaken. Besides, I offered. You needed a friend, I was happy to help." Jamie replied. _Friend._ The word felt wrong in her mouth, but if thats what she had to be to keep Dani in her life, then thats what she would be. 

The two spent the early part of the morning sipping coffee, eating breakfast and exchanging polite conversation about anything. 

"So what do you have to do today?" Jamie asked.

"I have nothing on today, actually. I'm going to go home, probably pack a bag and stay at a hotel for a few nights. You?"

Jamie felt saddened, she didn't want Dani to feel alone. "I have to work, got some big collections coming today. Probably get off around 4. Then nothing. I'm a simple soul, Dani, love." Jamie smiles and stands up, she takes her mobile phone from the kitchen counter. "So, maybe I could text you, if you're not busy?" She looks at Dani, who nods with a smile. Jamie types something into the phone and passes it to Dani.

**_Name: Poppins_ **

****

Dani smiled a big smile. She put her number in and handed the phone back. She stood up, Jamie's tshirt was baggy and looked so damn good on the blonde. She walked off to Jamie's bedroom, closing the door behind her. She emerged a few moments later with her light blue jeans and shoes back on, but hadn't changed her top back. "I hope you don't mind, I'll bring this back for you." She tugged at the top. 

Jamie felt her heartbeat quicken and her face blush. "Sure, no problem. Ya ready?" 

They left the apartment, walked down the stairs into the empty pub and out onto the street. Jamie walked Dani to her flat, which wasn't far from her shop. They said their goodbyes and off Jamie went, hands in her pockets. 

The rest of the day went steadily, the customers came and went. Jamie took out her phone. 

**_Good day, Poppins. How's it going? x_ **

****

Not even a minute had gone by when Jamie's phone pinged. 

**_Poppins: Well, I am in a fancy as heck Hotel up the road, free champagne and the softest bath robe you have ever felt. So I'd say its going good. You? x_ **

****

Jamie bit her bottom lip. _Was she flirting?_ She took a deep breath and begun her reply.

**_Blimey. You flirt x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Maybe I am._ ** **_I need to thank you properly, Jamie. Will you come over later? I promise I'll be dressed. But can't promise I won't be drunk. x_ **

****

Holy. Shit. The phone almost fell out of her hand. The chime at the door goes, signalling a customer has just walked in. _Fuck._ That couldn't be timed any worse. Jamie eyes the customer as they walk through the shop, her phone gripped in her hand. The young man walks to the desk and asks for a single rose. He explains its to go with a proposal he has planned for his girlfriend. Jamie doesn't give a shit right now, but in the interest of being nice, she lets him go without paying and wishes him luck. She goes back to her phone to see more messages from Dani. 

**_Poppins: I didnt mean it like that. I'm so sorry x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Seriously, just forget I said anything x_ **

****

Jamie chuckled.

**_Sorry, Dani, really badly timed customer. Is the invite still open? x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Yes, please. I'm at the Bly Hill Hotel x_ **

****

Jamie loved it when Dani said please. It was both sweet and _oh so_ _sexy_. But she still didn't know what _this_ was. Friends? More than? Is Dani even gay? So many questions. 

**_Do you want me to bring anything? x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Just yourself. x_ **

****

_**Great, but I have a question..** _Jamie took a deep breath before writing the rest of the message. **_You obviously know I'm gay, but I cant quite figure you out. I mean, I'm not expecting anything, but I feel like we have a connection of some sort x_**

****

A minute passes, and Jamie can't stand the wait. Her phone pings. 

**_Poppins: .... you're gay? x_ **

****

Jamie's face drops. Is she serious? 

_**Poppins: Just kidding. There's a lot I'm trying to figure out. I left America because I came out, broke my exes heart and my family's right along with it. But I couldn't live a lie anymore. I can't exist just to make someone else happy. What I do know, is that I like being in your company. No one has ever been so kind to me like you have. No one has ever looked at me the way you do. x** _

__

Jamie smiles, she blushes and she lets out a 'phew' sound. 

**_You know how to make a girl blush. I'll see you in a couple of hours. x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Can't wait. x_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

\----

Its 4pm. And holy shit the rest of the afternoon couldn't have gone any slower. Jamie switches the sign on the door to closed and walks back to the counter, an unfamiliar skip in her step. She picks up her phone, keys and a small bouquet of wild flowers she arranged earlier.

Back in the pub, she enters through the front door as she does every day. She prefers heading up to her apartment that way, its warm and she gets to see Owen and Hannah. 

"Ooh, those for me? You shouldn't have!" Owen shouts from the entrance to the kitchen. Hannah chuckled from behind him and walked out to see what was going on.

"Those are lovely, dear. Are those for Dani?" Hannah asks.

Jamie feels herself blush a little. She plays it cool and walks towards them. "Yep. What do ya think?" 

Owen and Hannah look at eachother. They raise their eyebrows as if they're in sync and smile. 

"Shut up." Jamie snips playfully and puts her key in the door to her apartment. 

"Have fun!" She hears Owen shout up the stairs after her.

Jamie showers, changes, pours herself a glass of wine and settles down on the sofa, picking her phone up. 

**_What time do you want me? x_ **

****

She hits send but instantly regrets the way she worded that. Her phone pings very shortly after.

**_Poppins: Now. x_ **

****

Jamie gasps. She wasn't expecting that. She feels her heartbeat quicken and takes a big gulp of wine. Her phone pings again. 

**_Poppins: Please? x_ **

****

That word again. 

**_Be with you shortly x_ **

****

Jamie stands, composing herself. She looks in the mirror on the wall and grabs her jacket. An oversized shirt jacket with pockets, which she slips her phone into and the other pocket go her cigarettes. 

She leaves the apartment, flowers in hand and heads quietly down the stairs. She wants to try to avoid Owen, she loves him but my god, he will make her feel even more nervous. She manages to sneak out, walks down the road where, at the bottom is a big hotel. She realises at this point that Dani didn't tell her what room she is in. She pulls out her phone.

**_What room are you in? x_ **

**_Poppins: 131 x_**

****

Jamie enters the foyer of the hotel. Its beautiful. It looks old. A lot of gold and beige. Jamie heads to the stairs. The room number means she's on the first floor, so no point in taking the elevator. She heads down the corridor and reaches the room. With a light knock, she waits. 

The door opens a moment later and standing before her is Dani. And _oh my god_ , she is glowing. Jamie doesn't think she has seen anyone so beautiful. Dani smiles big and Jamie gets lost in it. She's staring. _Shit._

"Hey. Uh.. these are for you." Jamie lifts the flowers, and Dani accepts them.

"Wow, they're beautiful. Thank you. Come in."

Dani steps to the side, letting Jamie in. She wasn't wrong earlier, this place IS fancy. Jamie walks towards the center of the room. There's a sofa facing a large flat screen tv and a coffee table. Behind the sofa is the bed, its a 4 poster, its fucking huge. There's art work on the walls, in keeping with the theme of the hotel.

Jamie turns to look back at Dani. "This place is.. amazing. You'll never want to leave." 

"Its cost me a fortune, but I'm only here for a few nights. Then I'm probably going to try to find a new place." Dani closes the gap between them. "Shall I take your jacket?" She holds out her hand.

"Uh.. sure, yeah." Jamie slides the jacket off. She's got a distressed black tee on and usual black jeans and boots. She watches as Dani takes her jacket towards the door, she lifts herself up on her tip toes to hang it on the coat hook. Jamie takes it in. The blonde is wearing a skirt with tights and a jumper. 

Before Dani turns around and catches her staring again, Jamie takes a seat on the sofa. She knows she is acting a little strange, she's so nervous. She knows now that Dani likes to be in her company and she thinks that she likes her, but that's not really been said.

"I've poured you a glass." Dani says, standing in front of her. 

Jamie smiles up at her and takes the glass. She doesn't waste any time in taking a big drink of it. She needs to calm down, this is ridiculous. She's acting like a school girl with a crush. But she does have a crush, but no, it's more than just a crush. _Pull yourself together._

"So how has your day been?" She finally asks, watching as Dani takes a seat beside her.

"Good. I've not left this room. I had a bath, you should see the tub! Then I ordered room service, took a nap, finally got dressed just before you got here. Didn't think it would be suitable to entertain a guest in just a bathrobe." Dani chuckles.

"Well I'm sure you look just as beautiful in that as you do now." Jamie responded. _What the fuck kind of comment was that?_ She bit her bottom lip and drank more champagne, finishing the glass and setting it down on the table beside her. What was this woman doing to her? She is not normally this awkward.

"Thanks for coming over. I uh.. I missed you." Dani trailed off to a whisper at the end of the comment and Jamie could see her blush a little, but that could just be because she's been drinking champagne. "I've not had chance to wash your tshirt yet, I'll get it back to you tomorrow."

"Oh its fine, keep it. It looks better on you anyway." 

Dani smiled. She looked happy. 

"So, what are we going to do this evening?" Jamie asks. "I'm happy with whatever you choose."

Dani stood up. She walked towards the fridge and took out 2 bottles of over expensive sparkling waters and headed back to Jamie. "I dont have plans as such, I just enjoy your company. I hope thats okay." She hands Jamie a bottle. 

_Of course_ that's okay, Jamie thought as she took the bottle. "Good. So then, tell me about yourself, Poppins." Jamie sat back on the sofa, turning a little to face Dani as she sat back down herself. 

"I grew up in Iowa. I left there this year, told you why earlier. So now I'm just trying to find my place in the world. I've been content up until recently" Dani looks sad and Jamie knew its because she was re living the events of yesterday. "But things will get better. They already are"

Jamie smiles and she can't help but hope its because she met her. 

"I already feel like I have known you forever." Dani added, looking right into Jamie's eyes. And she could swear she spotted her looking at her lips for just a second.

"So do I. You literally crashed into my life and I havent gone a second since without thinking 'bout you." Jamie said, probably more honestly than she intended. But she was reassured quickly by the look on Dani's face. 

"What about you? Tell me something." Dani asked.

Jamie looked away. She didn't want to go into details of her past. In fact it was the one subject she avoided at all costs. So she clears her throat, puts the bottle of water on the table and looks back at Dani. 

"Well there's not much to tell there, I live a pretty boring life. I have my shop, I have my apartment and I have Owen and Hannah." She smiles. _...and I have you._ Jamie thinks as she loses herself in Dani's eyes. 

"That actually sounds pretty perfect. I left the states to get away from my life there. It wasn't me. I couldn't be the housewife that I was expected to be. They couldn't accept me for who I am, so I left. And I have no regrets." Dani responds, before taking a sip of her water and setting the bottle down on her side table. 

"God, that must have been awful. I'm sorry you went through that." Jamie meant it. 

Dani takes a deep breath in and shrugs. "It happened. I'm not going to dwell on it. Besides, everything happens for a reason." 

"So does that make me your reason?" Jamie asks, smiling with just one side of her mouth as she looks back at Dani. It was of course asked in jest, but my god, Jamie hoped it was true. 

Dani chuckled and blushed. This time it _definitely was_ a blush. She shuffled towards Jamie a little and reached out, stroking the bracelet on Jamie's wrist. "I like this." 

Jamie looked down. She is wearing a black leather and string style band, which has a silver feather on it. The only thing she could think about was the feeling of Dani's skin on her own. It was good. It took her a second to get her thoughts in line. "Oh.. Thanks.." she continued to look down as Dani's fingers lingered, now brushing against the skin on Jamie's wrist. It was intoxicating. With a surge of confidence, Jamie moved her hand to hold Dani's, squeezing with a little pressure. She heard Dani take a sharp breath in and they looked up at eachother. 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Jamie jumped back, startled. _Fuck._ She pulls her hand away.

"Sorry, one minute." Dani stands and walks towards the door. She looks through the peephole and opens the door. "Oh, thanks." And as quick as that, the door is shut. Dani turns with a pile of towels in her arms and Jamie jumps up. 

"Here, let me help." She reaches to take the towels. Dani hands them over and Jamie heads over to the bathroom, placing them on a built in shelf. She looks around, the free standing bath, the walk in shower, the huge shaggy rug on the floor. It really was nice. She leaves the bathroom and heads back to the sofa where Dani has made herself comfortable. Jamie plonks herself down next to her.

"How's your wrist?" Jamie asks, spotting the bruise thats now on show since Dani is leaning with her chin on her arm. 

"Oh.. fine.. I tried to hide it." 

Jamie smiles. "You don't need to hide anything with me." 

Dani giggles, almost accidentally. She stands up and steps towards Jamie, leaning down and taking her hand. "There's something I want to show you." She pulls Jamie's hand and of course she does what Dani says. She feels as though she would probably do _anything_ Dani asks.

They walk through the apartment to the bifolding doors and Dani opens them. Outside is a balcony, fit with an outdoor seat, small gas fire and a table. Dani had obviously been busy before Jamie arrived because there's a bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket of ice and the fire is already going. 

"What have you been up to, Poppins?"

Dani pulled her out to the seat and they both sat down. She picks up a box that was on the table, it has a bow on it. "I told you I wanted to say thank you." She hands Jamie the box. 

Jamie takes the box, its small, black with a purple bow. She opens it and when she sees nothing, she looks back at Dani with a raised eyebrow.

"What you did for me is the nicest thing anyone has even done. I wanted to give you something to show how much it means. But then.." Dani smiles, her blonde hair blowing in the gentle gust of wind, and the air smells like a mix of fire and coconut. She stands up, taking the box from Jamie's hand and instead, replacing it with her own hand. She pulls gently, asking Jamie silently to stand. She does.

"Then... I realised there was only one thing I wanted to give you." Dani finished. 

Jamie felt her heart speed up. _Oh my god._ Dani put her hand on the side of Jamie's face. It was cool and delicious. It sent a shiver through her entire body. Dani leant in and gently pressed her lips against Jamie's cheek before moving her mouth to her ear.

"Kiss me, Jamie. Please." She whispered. 

Jamie moved her hands to Dani's waist, pulling her in closer and _hell fucking yes_ she would kiss her. She moved her face to meet Dani's and kissed her. Kissed her gently, softly, all the while pulling Dani's body into her own, moving her hands round to her back and holding her. Dani moved both of her hands to Jamie's face now, before pushing them back and through the brunettes hair, pulling slightly. Jamie let out a _'mm'_ sound, which seemed to spur Dani on and she pulled harder. 

Jamie kissed her more, parting her lips slightly and slowly licking Dani's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. She felt the blonde arch into her body. _She liked that?_ And the invitation was accepted. The kiss turned harder, deeper and their tongues met. Dani moved her hands from Jamie's hair and pushed her back onto the seat, being very careful not to break the kiss. She followed and straddled Jamie, her hands back into her hair.

The pure heat between them was exhilarating and Jamie thought this was what heaven must feel like. She runs her hands up Dani's back, careful not to go under her clothing, but she tugged gently and Dani pulled away from the kiss.

"You're a really good kisser." She said lightly, a little out of breath maybe. And Jamie looked at her, she didn't have a response, words completely evaded her. She just wanted to feel Dani's lips again, she longed for it. 

Dani leant back in and kissed Jamie once. Twice. And then stood up. Jamie missed her instantly.

"Champagne?" Dani turned around and picked up the bottle from the bucket.

"Yes please" Jamie said before adjusting her position on the seat. Never has she felt this shy before, she is usually the confident one, but there was something about this American. She knew she needed to pull it together.

Dani popped the cork and poured two glasses, handing one to Jamie. Then she turned around again and picked up a packet of cigarettes, handing one to Jamie. 

"Coping mechanism?" Dani asked, remembering what Jamie has said about them the night before. She took a seat beside Jamie and lit the cig. And once again they shared, sitting closely, Jamie's hand on Dani's thigh. 

The silence is broken when Dani's phone begins to ring. She reaches into her pocket and takes it out. "It's Henry" she said, with a question in her voice. She stood and answered the phone, walking over to wall of the balcony which looks out over the town.

"Hi Henry... What?.. Okay, I'll meet you there." She spins on her heel. 

Jamie looks up at her, putting out the cigarette and standing to be nearer to her. "What is it?"

"You know I told you about the kids I look after? Their parents... they've been in an accident. I'm sorry Jamie, I have to go." Dani looked so sad.

"Oh god, okay. I'll drive you, where do you need to go?" Jamie stood up, she would help as much as she could. 

"Bly Manor" Dani responded as she put her phone in her skirt pocket and turned the fire off. She ran into the hotel room and picked up her keys. "Fuck, I didnt bring a jacket." 

Jamie grabbed hers off the back of the door and put it around Dani. "Now you have another reason to see me again." She said with a sweet smile. Dani put one hand around the back of Jamie's head and planted a kiss on her mouth, before they headed out the door. 

They walked up the road to the pub where Jamie's truck is parked and hopped in. Everyone in town knows where Bly Manor is and she was surprised to hear thats where Dani worked. She drove down the country roads, going a bit faster than she should have been, but she could see the worry on Dani's face and wanted to get there as quick as possible. 

Eventually they reached the big gates, which were already open, and Jamie drove her truck up the gravelled road to the front of the house. It was dark out but wow it was amazing. Dani opened the door, but turned back. 

"Thank you. Looks like I owe you again." And she jumped out of the truck and ran inside. 

Jamie couldn't help the massive grin on her face. Despite the circumstances, this was possibly the greatest night of her life. She turned the truck around and set off back into town. Only just now realising that she hadn't slept at all that nigh and she was actually extremely tired. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas just keep coming to me! I dont see an end in sight for this story. Enjoy.

A couple of hours had gone by now and Jamie had been lay on her sofa, dozing but being careful not to fall asleep properly in case she misses her phone. She recalled the time she just spent with Dani in her head and smiled to herself. Selfishly, she wishes it didn't have to end. 

Her phone pings. _Fuck. What time is it?_ She couldn't keep herself awake anymore and had fallen to sleep. The time on the ridiculously long 'wondermop' advert on the telly said 3:23am. She looks sleepily down at her phone.

**_Poppins: Are you awake? x_ **

****

She couldn't contain her smile. 

**_I am. You alright? x_ **

****

**_Poppins: It's been a hell of a night. I just wanted to say hey x_ **

****

**_Well hey.. but you didn't answer my question. Are you okay? x_ **

****

There was no reply. 30 seconds felt like eternity when all Jamie wanted was to know if she was okay. She sat up on the sofa, contemplating putting her boots on. Ping.

**_Poppins: No. I still haven't heard from Henry and the kids have only just gone to sleep. I feel useless. x_ **

****

Yep, she decided to put her boots on, just in case. 

****

**_You're not useless, Dani. You ran as soon as they needed you. They'll appreciate it more than you know. x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Thank you, Jamie. I'm probably just going to stay awake until I hear from Henry at least. Have you slept? x_ **

****

There's no harm in being ready to leave, right? She gets up and heads into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, fixing her hair and cleaning her face. She walks back to the living room.

**_I've had a few hours, don't worry about me._ **

**_Is there anything I can do? x_ **

****

**_Poppins: I could really do with a cuddle right about now. x_ **

****

**_I could help with that. x_ **

****

**_Poppins: You would do that? x_ **

Jamie smiled. Earlier that night she thought she might do anything Dani asked. Now, she _knows_ she will. She wants to. Like Dani is the sun and the only time Jamie is warm is when she is in her orbit. Like this is what has been missing all her life. 

**_I'm already on my way. x_ **

****

And she was. She leaves the pub and hops in her truck. Its 3.45am and the roads are clear, dark and eerily quiet. Jamie focuses on the road, trying to keep her mind from wandering to the blonde American who has invaded her thoughts since the first time they met. _Holy shit, was it only two days ago?_ It was actually a little less, but fuck the technicalities. This was right. It felt right. It felt like the only right thing Jamie had done. Ever. 

She drove through the gates and up to the Manor. This would be great setting for a horror story, she thought, chuckling to herself. She pulled up and turned off the engine, taking out her phone. She had a message there from Dani already. 

**_Poppins: I can't wait. x_ **

****

**_I'm here. x_ **

****

Jamie gets out and walks up the steps to the front door. She waits patiently. The door opens and Dani is standing in front of her. She is beautiful. Tired, sad and beautiful. Jamie steps forward, hands in her pockets as she enters the foyer of the Manor. Dani closes the door and turns her attention back to Jamie. 

"Holy shit, look at this place." Jamie looks around in awe. 

"Yeah, its kind of beautiful." Dani replies. 

Jamie looks at her. _You're beautiful._ She didn't say it out loud, just smiled at her with one side of he mouth. "So, am I allowed to be here? I feel like I should have been knighted before I entered." 

Dani laughs and nods her head. "Its fine, I've texted Henry to let him know a friend was coming over." 

_Friend._ That word hurt more than it should. Brushing it off quickly, Jamie nods and follows Dani into the living area where an open fire is going. "So have you heard back from him yet?" 

"He texted before saying he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Asked me if I could stay until then." She sat down on the sofa, letting out a big sigh. "Its the least I can do. The Wingrave's did so much for me when I first came here. I still don't know whats happened but those kids need someone." 

Jamie nodded and took a seat beside her. "You're a good person." She smiled and outstretched one arm, inviting Dani in for the cuddle she was promised. The blonde smiled and seemed to relax, before shuffling over and resting her head on Jamie's chest. Instantly Jamie felt her heartbeat quicken, Dani fitted so nicely there, like its where she was meant to be. Dani's hand slid across Jamie's stomach and rested at her side, holding on and returning the cuddle. 

Jamie couldn't help herself, she looked down and kissed the top of Dani's head. Her hair smelt amazing. "Can I do anything for you?" She asked softy.

"Just hold me, please." 

And she would. For as long as she wanted. A few moments pass and Dani looked up at Jamie, their faces close. Dani's lips are welcoming, and then she bites her bottom lip. She she feels the blonde's hand move back to her stomach, gently making shapes with her index finger and this makes her inhale sharply. She liked the feel of that. And taking the chance, she leaned in and kissed Dani on the lips, hard. Dani let out a moan and before Jamie knew it, she was being straddled again and they were entwined in a deep kiss. 

Their hands were exploring eachothers bodies. In hair, thighs, face, back. It was passionate, like they both wanted the same thing. Dani broke the kiss and settled her left hand on the side of Jamie's face, and then kissed along the other side of her face before stopping at her ear. She bit her earlobe, surprisingly hard and Jamie winced a little, but it wasn't pain. Dani stopped the bite. 

"...I want you." Dani whispered. 

Jamie let out an involuntary sound "oh.." and she held onto Dani tight, sliding her hands up her back under her jumper. She could hear Dani breathing in her ear, the warm breath sending tingles through her entire body. She wanted her too. _Badly_. But not like this. Not when Dani was in such a fragile state. Jamie moved her hands from under Dani's jumper and rested them on her hips, moving her face to look at Dani. And she could see it, see the want in her eyes. 

"Dani.. I.. I want to, beleive me I do. But not like this." She was nervous as she spoke. She didn't know what kind of reaction she would get. But then Dani smiled and her nerves melted away. Although she could see a glimmer of disappointment in her face, Dani just smiled and kissed her again softly. 

Dani shifted position so she was no longer sat on top of Jamie and instead indicating for Jamie to lay down, and when she did, she lay next to her and they held onto eachother. 

-

"Dani?" Jamie whispered. "Dani, wake up." She shook her a little and Dani stirred. "There's an adorable little girl standing at the door" 

Dani looked up at Jamie and smiled. _Wow_. She slowly sat up and moved to be sat next to Jamie, looking over at the little girl in the door way. 

"Hey, Flora. Come here." She held out her arms and the little girl ran over and into them with a big smile. 

"Who's that?" Flora whispered not so quietly into Dani's ear.

Dani laughed and looked at Jamie. "Well, Flora, that's my friend Jamie. Want to say hi?" 

Flora stepped back and towards Jamie, she outstretched her hand. "Hello Jamie. My name is Flora. And its _perfectly splendid_ to meet you" 

Jamie laughed and shook Flora's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Flora." 

"Why don't you go and get dressed, wake your brother and we'll see what we can do today?" Dani asked. Flora nodded and ran off. 

"Should I go?" Jamie asked. What she didn't expect was for Dani to quickly grab her hand and grip it tightly.

"No, don't leave.. I mean.. you can if you want to, but don't feel like you have to." 

Jamie smiled and leant in, kissing Dani on the lips. It felt natural now, like they were _meant_ to be kissing. She moved back. "Then I'm staying." 

The rest of day went by rather quickly. Jamie met Miles, they had a picnic in the garden and played games on the lawns. The children had grown quite fond of Jamie it seemed, and her and Dani spent the day looking over at eachother any chance they got. 

A car pulled up to the front of the house and Dani noticed it was Henry. She stood up from the grass where they were all sitting, exchanging fairytale stories. "Jamie, I'll be back in a second, okay with them?" She gestures towards the children who were still talking amongst themselves. Jamie nods and watches as Dani walks away, then turns back to the kids and joins in their story.

Moments later, the kids jump up and in unison shout "Uncle Henry!" Running and meeting him with a hug. Jamie looked over to Dani, who signalled her over. Jamie stood and walked towards Dani, letting on to Henry as she passed him, who gave her a small smile. She couldn't help but notice his wet eyes. Jamie reached Dani. 

"Please can we leave?" Dani asked, tearfully. 

Jamie didn't respond, just put her arm around her and walked back to the house where Dani grabbed her jacket (which was actually Jamie's), her phone and keys and then left. They get into the truck. 

"Theyre dead, Jamie. Both of them." And she cried. Silently. Like she was feeling it in every part of her body but trying to keep herself together. Jamie turned the truck around and drove off down the road, speeding as much as she could back to the town. 

At the hotel, Jamie parked up and got out of the truck, going round to the passenger side and opening the door for Dani, she reached in and unbuckled her seat belt, before practically lifting her out of the vehicle onto the floor. They walked into the hotel and up to the room. They hadn't spoken, and that was okay. Jamie closed the door behind them and ushered Dani over to the bed, she threw a dressing gown on to the bed next to her. "Get undressed, I'm running you a bath." 

Jamie walked into the bathroom and turns the water on. She adds the salts, bubbles and some lavender essential oil. By the time she is done, she goes back to the room and sees that Dani has done as asked, standing there in the gown. Shee takes her hand and and leads her to the bathroom.

"I'll be right outside, kay?" She puts her hands on either side of Dani's face and looked into her eyes. This woman. She had her heart. There was no doubt about it.

Dani nodded with a small smile.

-

Jamie pottered around the hotel room for a while, making sure the room was warm enough, a bottle of water next to the bed and Dani's phone on charge. She walked out to the balcony for a smoke and looked out over the town. She hears the bathroom door open and turns around, leaning back against the wall of the balcony. Dani walks towards her, bright white dressing gown on and wet hair. _Am I dreaming?_ Jamie thought. She looked at the woman, she looked refreshed and relaxed. Perfect.

"Hey, Poppins." Jamie smiled at her. 

Dani approached her. "I keep finding new reasons to have to thank you, it appears." 

Jamie laughed. "Yeah well, there's really no need."

Dani stepped right up to her and for a second Jamie thought she might kiss her, but she just slid her arms around the back of her and nestled her face into Jamie's neck. "I'd like to, if you'll let me." Her face felt nice against Jamie's skin, her breath felt even better. And Dani kissed her neck gently. 

"Who am I to deny the lady what she wants?" Jamie asked, her eyes closed as she let herself get lost momentarily. She takes a deep breath. "But now, you need to go to bed." 

Dani looks up. "You're probably right." She takes a step back, holding Jamie's hand as she heads back into the hotel room. 

Jamie follows, and leans down on the way to put the cig in the ashtray on the table. They reach the bed. Nothing was going to happen tonight. It was clear they both wanted to be closer to one another, but not like this. Jamie wanted to do it right. 

"Go on." Jamie steps to the side of the bed and pulls back the duvet. "In you get." She shoots a smile back at Dani, who chuckles back at her, but does as she says and gets into the bed. Jamie covers her up and gently kisses her forehead. "I'll be here."

"Jamie...' Dani smiles up at her, her eyes sleepy and heavy. "I.." but before she could get any words out, she drifted off to sleep. Exhaustion does crazy things to the body, and all Jamie could do now was wonder what the rest of that sentence would be. 

"Damn, Poppins.." she whispered. She turned around begun to clear things up. She found the little box that Dani had given her earlier on and smiled. She sat on the sofa with it and opened the lid. She removed her bracelet, the one that Dani said she liked, and she put it in the box. Using the hotel notepad, she wrote:

_'Dearest Dani,_

_I had to leave to go to work. I hope you slept well._

_I've left you a gift._

_I..._

_Yours, Jamie.'_

She smiled as she wrote the end. Maybe Dani would remember, maybe she wouldn't, but Jamie would. She took the note and the box to Dani's bedside table and left them beside her phone. Then she went back to the sofa and sat for a couple of hours. When midnight hit, she knew it would be okay to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesdays are always slow, but since the shop was shut yesterday, the customers all came in at once. Some were too nosey, asking why the shop was closed for a whole day, they're not used to Jamie having a day off. 

"Sorry, Mrs Webster, I took a personal day. How about I make it up to you by giving you this on the house?" Jamie smiled sweetly at the old lady standing in front of her. "Don't tell anyone though, I'll be out of business!"

"Thats very sweet of you, deary. It will be our little secret." Replies the old lady as she turns and walks slowly out of the shop. 

Jamie smiles, clearing up some of the leaves and petals on the shop counter and throwing them in the bin beside her. She feels almost weightless. Her stomach full of butterflies anytime she thinks of Dani. Wondering what she's up to right now. Is she awake? Did she get the gift? She loses herself in her thoughts whilst she goes about planting some seeds. 

The door to the shop opens and Jamie looks over to greet her newest customer. But her entire body tenses when she sees who it is. She clenches her jaw and steps out into the centre of the shop.

"Can I help ya?" Jamie speaks through gritted teeth. She looks up at the man in front of her and instantly knows who he is. The guy that's been stalking Dani. 

"I'm looking for some flowers. Flowers that would suit someone blonde.." he smirks "someone.. American." This time he laughs. He turns, his hands in the pockets of his long, grey overcoat.

"I think you should leave. You're not welcome here. Get out." Jamie snaps back at him. She folds her arms and points to the door with a nod of her head.

The man looks back at Jamie. His face is straight. Serious. Intimidating. "You tell Danielle.. that I said hello." 

"Why would I do that?" Jamie's voice is huskier than usual. She stares, showing him that she isn't afraid of him. The door opens behind him and Jamie peeks over. Its Owen. 

"Get the hell out of here, now." Owen didn't even need to see the man's face. He just knew. He walked over towards Jamie and stood beside her. The man smirked, turned around and left. 

"That cocky little bastard" Jamie says, turning around and looking at Owen. "I mean, who the fuck even is he?" 

"I dont know. He came into the pub one night and he and Dani were talking. She's just polite, you know? He said she reminded him of someone he used to know. Some woman. I think it was a bit more than that though. When Dani declined his advances, he got pissy. We barred him from the pub and he disappeared for a while, until the other day."

The thought made Jamie feel sick. She hated imagining Dani being put in that position, and she wasn't there to help. 

"Ugh. What a dick... Owen, what are we going to do?" 

"I dont know. She is insistent on not calling the police. She doesn't want people in her business. Where is she, anyway?"

"She's at the hotel down the road, sleeping. She's had a rough few nights." Jamie said, looking at the clock. 11am. 

"Yeah, I heard about the Wingrave's. I figured it must have hit her hard. She's on shift tonight so I was wanting to check in on her, see if she's okay to work." Owen shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "I'm glad you found eachother, Jamie."

Jamie smiled. Those butterflies again. She was glad too. Her phone pings. She reaches into her pocket. "Its Dani."

**_Poppins: Has anyone ever told you how perfect you are? x_ **

****

She's awake. She has the gift. She read the note. Jamie smiles. For a second she forgets Owen is in the room, that is until he laughs. Jamie pushes him lightly and laughs back. _Damn._

"Will you ask her about her shift for me please? Its no problem if she's not up for it." Owen asks as he walks towards the door. "See ya later" and he leaves. Jamie looks back down at her phone. 

**_I never grow tired of hearing it, actually. How are you feeling? I'm sorry I had to leave x_ **

****

**_Poppins: I'm okay, actually. Thanks to you. I'd like to be able to repay the favour, though. I have a shift at the pub tonight, starting at 5, will you be around? x_ **

****

Jamie smiles. She doesn't need to ask if she'll be working then. 

**_Of course I will. You can buy me a drink. x_ **

****

**_Poppins: I'll buy you 2 x_ **

****

**_Blimey, Poppins. Anyone would think you're trying to get me drunk. x_ **

****

Jamie laughs as she hits the send button. She knows Dani is a flirt, but the last thing she wants to do is rush into anything. The truth is, Jamie is head over heels. As an adult, Jamie has got a lot of attention from women, but she keeps her cards close to her chest and doesn't let her walls down. But Dani, Dani came crashing through those walls like a fucking wreckingball. Jamie likes her own company, her plants, and a boring life. Keeps things in the right lane and away from any form of heartbreak. There was enough of that as a child. 

**_Poppins: Now there's an idea x_ **

****

Jamie laughs. Indeed it is. She can't help but wonder what it would be like to see Dani really let her hair down. Without interruptions. 

**_I'll see you around 5 then x_ **

****

The rest of the day flies by, customers coming and going and before Jamie realises, its 4pm. She finishes up and closes up the shop. Back at the pub, she does what she does every day and showers, gets changed and gets a quick bite to eat. But today was a little bit different. She felt nerves in her core, she knew that in about 20 minutes she would see Dani again. The feeling was alien to her, but part of her _really_ liked it. 

Jamie headed downstairs and took her seat at the bar.

"Good afternoon, Jamie, dear." Hannah walked past her and behind the bar. "How are you? I hear you've been taking care of our American."

"I try my best, Hannah, you know me." Jamie smiles over at Hannah and let's out a little laugh. 

"And there I thought I was special." Its Dani's voice. It sends a warm feeling through Jamie's body. And then she sees her as she walks past her and behind the bar. Jamie feels her breath hitch, she doesn't think she has seen anyone quite so beautiful. Dani is wearing a long sleeved white blouse, tucked into a pair of high waisted light blue jeans and black heels. Her long blonde hair caresses her face and flows freely down her chest and back. 

"No.. I mean.. you are.." Jamie can feel the heat in her cheeks, she is suddenly shy. Another new feeling. "Hey, Poppins." She regains her composure, brought back down to earth by the smile on Dani's face. 

Dani smiles back and reaches for a pint glass. "Hi." She responds quietly. She begins to pour a pint of lager and Jamie can't take her eyes off her. She looks like some kind of angel. She looks well rested, happy and sad at the same time. Jamie wanted to know exactly what was going through her mind. 

"You're staring." Owen whispers quietly into Jamie's ear from beside her and startles her a little. _Whoops._ She appreciates the fleeting comment as he walks by and she switches her gaze down to the bar counter. 

****

"This is for your." Dani sets a perfectly pulled pint down in front of her and that's when Jamie spots it. The bracelet. Right there, showing itself as Dani's sleeve comes up a little bit. She can't help her smile. "Its on me." And she traces one finger along the side of Jamie's hand which is resting on the bar top. It's gentle, warm and didn't last anywhere near long enough.

Dani walks away and Jamie takes a breath after realising she had been holding it in. She forgot to say thank you. _Shit._ Owen walks back to the bar and sits on a stool. "Open time in 10 minutes, ladies!" He says, a smile on his face. "Oh Jamie, I was telling Dani about that creep coming into your shop earlier."

Jamie instantly looks over at Dani, she hadn't gotten round to mentioning that yet. Dani leans against the back of the bar, arms folded and her gaze fixed on the floor. "Yeah I... I'm sorry he did that." 

"Don't apologise. Its not your fault. He was just trying to be intimidating. He probably saw me the other night here with you and thought he'd try to show off his big boy muscles." Jamie said, trying to sound as comforting as possible. She hated seeing Dani look upset, but if she's honest with herself, she had seen sadness in Dani's eyes every single time she looked in them. Dani looks over at Jamie. "Hey.. we got you, Poppins." She smiled, and all she wanted to do was to grab her, hold her kiss her, tell her everything is going to be alright, because she means it. 

Owen slams his hands playfully onto the bar and stands up. "Off we go then, I'll open the door." And with that, Owen unlocks the door. 

After around an hour, the pub is filled with people, sitting at tables with meals and drinks. Owen and Hannah's pub was very popular. Jamie sat and drank, watching Dani as she works, they have small conversations whenever there's a lull. 

At around 8pm, a group of women enter the pub, they're laughing heartily. A few of them go over to a table and sit down, whilst the rest head over to the bar. Dani greets them politely and asks what they would like. Jamie spots that one of the women is wearing a sash across her torso reading 'Bride' and chuckles. Dani serves them their drinks. One of the women standing at the bar with the others keeps looking over at Jamie, something she noticed almost straight away. Jamie smiles at her, being polite and the woman blushes and looks away. They leave the bar with their drinks and meet the others at the table. 

"Let me guess... Hen do?" Jamie asks Dani as she approaches her. She spots the confused look on the Americans face. "Uh... Hen party? You know, a party before the wedding kind of thing?" 

"Ohhh a bachelorette party? Yep, you guessed it." They look over to the table of women who are all laughing. "Looks like they're having fun. Especially... that one." And Dani nods towards the young woman who was staring at Jamie. 

"Is that a hint of jealousy there?" Jamie smiles at Dani, biting her lower lip a little. 

Dani looks at her and for a second, Jamie thinks she might kiss her. She's staring at her lips. Dani let's out a little laugh and turns around to serve the next customer. 

Another hour passes by, the pub still packed with people having a great time. The customers really like Dani, Jamie notices. They feel comfortable in her presence. Jamie had a few beers at this point, 5 actually, but who's counting? Dani just kept filling her glass and Jamie didn't stop her, it meant she could lightly brush her fingers against Dani's hand as she takes the full glass from her. 

"Hi.. uh.. " Jamie turns her head to see the woman from the hen party stood beside her, a shy smile on her face. "Can I buy you a drink?" The woman says. 

Jamie looked around quickly, she needed to see where Dani was. When she saw that Dani wasn't behind the bar and nowhere in sight, she immediately got worried. She looked back to the woman in front of her. "Thanks, but I'm all set." She taps her glass on the bar. To her surprise, the woman takes hold of her free hand thats also resting on the bar and squeezes. 

"Are you sure?" 

Jamie quickly moves her hand away, Jesus the balls on this woman. "I'm sure. Thanks." Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back at the woman. She didn't want to be mean, this girl didn't know that she was madly in.. She just didn't know. 

"I appreciate the offer though." And she gives the young woman a polite smile. 

"Alright." Says the woman, but she's still standing there. 

Jamie feels a hand on her shoulder, its familiar and her heart skips a beat. "Hey baby. Who's your friend?" Its Dani. She knew it was Dani. And Jamie turns her head to see her, her face is close and _oh my god, those lips._ Jamie can't speak, can hardly breathe. Dani puts her hand onto Jamie's thigh and squeezes. 

"I'm sorry I didnt realise you two were.." The woman says before trailing off. "It was nice to meet you, I'll leave you to it." And she walked away quickly, joining the rest of the party. 

Jamie turned the chair quickly, its a bar chair that swivels. Dani is in front of her now, her hand still resting on Jamie'sthigh, playing with the threads from the rip in her jeans. "Thank you.." Jamie manages. But her heart is beating so fast. 

Dani smiles and let's out a little laugh, she was definitely amused by the whole situation. "Its my break, would you like to join me?" 

Jamie jumped up off the chair and followed Dani into the back, out to the patio area. Dani led them around a corner and pulled on Jamie's hand, turning so that their bodies were pressed together. Jamie slid her hands around Dani's back and held her close. "What are we doing out here?" 

Dani held onto Jamie's hips, pulling them even closer and the mood changed. It was _hot._ Jamie felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Dani brought her face closer, leaning into Jamie's ear. "I wanted you all for myself." She whispered, her breath was warm against her skin in the cold air.

Jamie went weak at the knees and her heart skipped again. She let out a low moan. Dani's voice and the feeling of her breath in her ear lit a fire inside her. She pushed her back against the wall, placing her hands either side of Dani's head on the wall behind her. Jamie bites her lip, hard. "I'm all yours." Jamie says, her voice a little huskier than usual and she leans in towards Dani's lips, but its stopped by one of Dani's fingers pressed against her lips. 

"Not yet." Dani pushed herself off the wall and into Jamie's body, before sliding away from her, walking back around the corner and leaving Jamie on her own. 

_Well, damn._ Jamie smiles and shakes her head. There had been 2 passionate kisses between them so far but for some reason it felt like more and not enough at the same time. Jamie walked over to a bench on the patio and sat on the table, her boots on the seat. She took out her cigarettes and lit one up, a small smile still lingering on her lips. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long and a little bit filthy. I make no apologies! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6

\----

Jamie had lost track of time outside the pub, rearranging some plants in the pots dotted around. She headed back inside and headed for the ladies. Her hands were covered in soil. She cleaned up and left, heading back to her seat at the bar and eyeing the bar looking for Dani.

It was Hannah serving the few remaining customers at last orders. 10.30pm on a Tuesday wasn't bad. "Where's Dani?" She asked Hannah, trying not to sound too obvious, but playing nervously with the ring around her index finger. 

"Trying one of Owen's latest creations, I beleive." Hannah is so lovely, she doesn't judge, doesn't press to hard for information and is a fantastic listener. Jamie smiles up at her and hops down from her seat, heading over to the kitchen. She can see Dani resting her elbows on a counter, talking and laughing with Owen. She can't even hide it, she can't take her eyes off her. Jamie leans against the wall and clears her throat.

"Oh, Jamie, you should try this!" Dani exclaims excitedly, picking up a small appetiser from a plate infront of her, some kind of cracker, and she skips over to Jamie. Owen is a fully trained chef, so he's always cooking up these fancy things. 

Dani holds out this bitesized peice of food in front of Jamie's mouth and raises an eyebrow, nodding as if asking her silently to try it. Jamie does, of course. 

"Wow.." Jamie finishes the mouthful. "Thats amazing, Owen."

"Why thank you. We are working on a new menu so might be here a couple more hours." Owen replies.

"Would you mind if I stole our girl here then?" Jamie points to Dani and stands up straight.

Jamie notices Dani turn her head to look at her, but she doesn't look back, just stays looking at Owen. In true Owen style, he gives a big smile and a wink. "Go right ahead." 

Jamie grabs Dani's hand and pulls her away from the kitchen. With a quick goodbye to Hannah, they head up the stairs to Jamie's flat. 

"What's going on?" Dani asks with a little laugh, obviously enjoying this level of excitement.

"You'll see." Jamie keeps hold of Dani's hand, not because she has to, but because she doesn't want to let go. She walks them towards a large window in the living area and lifts the window open from the bottom. It goes out onto a metal fire escape with stairs going both up and down. Jamie climbs out first, and then helps Dani out before they head up the stairs. 

"I want to show you something. Something that no one, not even Owen or Hannah have seen" They reach the top of the building. There are fairy lights and plants and flowers everywhere. A small outdoor sofa sat in the centre, looking out onto the town. Jamie walked Dani over and sat her on the sofa, finally letting go of her hand. 

"Wow, Jamie, this is... This is beautiful." Dani is looking around. She looks back up at Jamie.

Jamie's mouth goes dry, she's nervous. She has this entire speech planned and has been going over it in her mind all day. Her words don't start, but she is quickly brought back down to earth when she sees Dani smile up at her, and her nerves melt away.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you. And bear with me because I might sound just a little bit crazy." She takes a deep breath. "Since the moment I met you, I havent been able to stop thinking about you. It's not even been a week and I feel like we've known eachother forever. There's this comfort I find in you, Dani. A comfort I've never known before and to be honest it scares the shit out of me because I know I'm not good enough for you." 

Dani stands up and walks towards Jamie.

"I've told you before I live a simple life. Boring. Its because I find people exhaustive. I've been let down and stomped on too many times in my life. I've made some fucked up decisions and paid the price for it." 

Jamie's eyes are sad, but full of hope. Maybe she wouldn't go into full details just yet about her past. She looks at Dani.

"But then you came along. And I feel this connection. And I'm scared again because.. despite what I want to believe.. I have no idea if you feel the same."

Jamie looks down at the floor. She's fidgeting with the ring around her finger again. There's silence in the air and she can't bring herself to look up at Dani. She doesn't have to. Dani places two soft fingers onto Jamie's chin, lifting her face. 

"I'm so glad.. you stayed." Dani says, taking hold of one of Jamie's hands. "I wouldnt have blamed you if you sent me home that night. If you never came to Bly Manor to be with me. If you never took me home and put me in bed. But you didn't leave. You stayed." Dani smiles softly, her brows slightly raised. "I havent exactly had an easy ride this past year, but when I'm with you, in the safety of your company, I feel happy. Warm. Wanted."

Jamie exhales loudly. She pulls on Dani's hand, bringing her in close and whispers right into her ear. "Oh I definitely want you." She felt Dani shiver.

The blonde put her free hand behind Jamie's neck and moved her head back to look at her. She was biting her lip. Jamie's stomach flipped and she couldn't stop herself, she pressed her lips against Dani's, kissing her hard. It was met by Dani moving both of her hands now around Jamie's back, pulling them closer together. Jamie parted her lips and Dani immediately did the same, their tongues meeting. 

Jamie ran her hands through Dani's hair, tugging lightly. The blonde let out a moan into their kiss and damnit why are we on the fucking roof? 

Jamie stopped, she wanted to make sure this was okay. "Wanna go inside?" 

Dani nodded and they walked towards the stairs, it was only one set and they were back at the window. Jamie jumped in first and turned around. She helped Dani in and led her towards the bedroom.

Jamie puts one arm around Dani's back and uses her body to push the blonde down onto the bed, before finally breaking the kiss and looking into Dani's eyes. She holds herself up with her hands either side of Dani's head now and as if in sync, they both kick off their shoes. There was something very real about this now and Jamie felt a wave of nerves. "Ya sure?" She whispered, wanting to make sure that this is definitely what Dani wants. 

"Oh yes.." Dani nods her head and Jamie knows she means it. Dani's hands find themselves up Jamie's back, she's stroking but also trying to pull the brunette towards her, like she needs to feel her. 

"Patience, Poppins" Jamie bites her bottom lip, she likes this side of her. She can see how much Dani wants her but already knows that she is going to take her time.

Jamie uses one hand to un tuck the blouse from Dani's jeans and pulls it up gently. She can feel her warm skin. It's silky smooth. Dani arches her back up, freeing more of the garment from behind her so that Jamie can pull it up further. Dani uses her own hands to pull the top up and over her head and off her arms. 

She's beautiful. Jamie leans down and kisses Dani's collarbone, one hand is still holding her up and the other hand is stroking Dani's torso. Her skin is warm and flawless. She gently moves one knee to rest between Dani's legs, pressing her thigh against the blonde's centre with a thrust of her hips. 

Dani presses the back of her head against the bed and let's out a moan, digging her nails into Jamie's back. Oh my god. Jamie watches as this happens and can't help herself, she does it again, needing to hear more of that noise. She kisses Dani's exposed neck, gently sucking and biting. Her hand now tucks itself under Dani's back and she expertly unhooks the bra, the black lacey straps now falling over Dani's shoulders. Jamie kneels up and lifts her tshirt over her head. She's wearing a grey bra. In the meantime, Dani pulls her own bra off exposing her own chest. 

Jamie looks down at her, marvelling at the sight, before moving her leg away from between Dani's legs. "Mm" it was a sad noise that escapes the blonde's mouth as she instantly misses the feeling, but Jamie is back this time pushing both of Dani's legs apart to make room for her to rest her entire core there. She kisses Dani's neck again, then down to her chest, in-between her boobs. She could feel her squirming underneath her and Jamie smirked, moving her mouth over to one breast and kissing the pert nipple, licking, very gently biting and then sucking. Dani moaned again, louder this time and her hands found their way into Jamie's hair, pulling hard. 

Jamie let out a moan herself and moved to the other breast, repeating the process. 

"Jamie.. please." Dani said in a moan, pushing her hips up against Jamie's body. She moved her hands around the back of Jamie and unhooked her bra. Jamie could feel Dani's hands shaking, she could feel her heart beating hard as she kissed her chest again. Her bra fell down and she threw it to one side. Dani pulled her down close and they were chest to chest, their mouths meeting again. Dani's hands tugged on Jamie's jeans impatiently.

Jamie moved away, standing at the bottom of the bed and she unbuttoned her jeans. She bit her lip as she looked down at Dani, her entire body on fire with passion. She pulled down her jeans, kicked them off and she slowly moved her hands up Dani's legs, reaching the top and undoing the button of her jeans, pulling gently at first, silently asking if this is okay. Dani quickly responds by lifting her hips, allowing them to be pulled down and off her legs. 

"You're so beautiful." Jamie couldn't help herself. She crawled back on top of Dani, one leg between Dani's legs again and she pushed gently. She could feel Dani's wetness on her thigh through her underwear and it was fucking hot. She pushed against her again and Dani moaned louder. Jamie kissed her, a long, hard and deep kiss, trying to communicate the effect Dani was having on her. 

Dani pushed herself against Jamie's leg, she was getting more and more impatient. Jamie knew that Dani wanted this, but she also knew that this woman had been through a lot in the past few days, months in fact, so it was important to her that Dani felt like she was being looked after. She began a steady movement against Dani, grinding her hips. The response she was getting was intoxicating, and Jamie pushed harder. Dani's hands were in her hair again, pulling away from the kiss and biting her bottom lip. 

"You alright?" Jamie asked quietly, she remembered what Dani had said before about only recently coming out to her family and wondered if this would be a new experience for her. She trails little kisses along Dani's collarbone slowly.

"Ja... Jamie..I need to feel you. Please." Dani whispered back breathlessly. This was all the confirmation Jamie needed. And that word, please, it lit a fire inside her that she didn't know was possible. Jamie has always been wanted by women, but she has never felt wanted like this; for what she believes to be all the right reasons. 

Jamie smiled up at her and slowly began to leave kisses down Dani's chest, when she reached her breasts, she had to slide down the bed further. She kissed over her breast, down the centre of her stomach and along the lining of her underwear. Dani was squirming, gentle moans leaving her lips and she looked down at Jamie. 

Jamie hooked the index finger on each hand under the lacey fabric of Dani's black thong and tugged gently. Dani obliged and lifted her butt off the bed, but Jamie didn't pull them down, instead she pressed her lips over the fabric onto Dani's centre. She could feel the warmth, the wet, and Dani let out a loud moan. 

"Oh god.." Dani groaned and slapped the bed next to her, pulling on the sheets. She looked down at Jamie between her legs and moaned again. Jamie smiles as she meets Dani's gaze, pushing her mouth harder onto her. Suddenly, Dani grabs Jamie's hand and pulls on it. "Wait" Jamie stops what she is doing and lifts her head to look up at her. 

"What is it?" She spots the look on Dani's face, one of concern she thinks. 

"I uh... I havent done this before. With uh... with a woman I mean." Dani says, only a little louder than a whisper. She looks almost embarrassed. Jamie smiles up at her and holds onto her hand, squeezing gently.

"We can stop, if its going too fast. Whatever you want, Poppins."

"No, please don't stop. I just wanted you to know." Dani says breathlessly, and she moves her hands away, giving Jamie the freedom again. She presses her nails into Jamie's shoulders and puts her head back onto the bed. 

Jamie lowers her head and gently kisses the skin around Dani's underwear, her fingers still hooked under them. She pulls them down slowly. Very. Slowly. And Dani squirms more. The brunette kisses the top of Dani's left thigh and carries on up, right to in-between her legs. They're soft kisses and Dani moans loudly, her hands now back in Jamie's hair. Jamie sticks out her tongue and gently licks. Dani is so wet and tastes amazing. She pushes her tongue harder, through wet, warm skin and lands on Dani's clit. Her tongue glides gently over it and she shoots her eyes up to look at Dani.

"Oh fuck.." Dani says quietly, followed by a louder moan, one hand still in Jamie's hair and the other now by her side, gripping the bed sheets again. Jamie continues, licking and gently sucking, spurred on by the reaction she's getting. She moves her tongue lower, slowly so not to spook Dani, and she presses her tongue into her entrance, leaving it there for a couple of seconds. Dani stops breathing for a moment, her eyes darting down to meet Jamie's, and she smiles. The kind of smile followed by a bite of her lip that can only mean one thing. 

"Jamie.. fuck me.. please." Yep, that was the one thing. Jamie pulls her tongue back and pushes it in again, her lips now pulled back into a smile as she stares back up at Dani. She runs her tongue back up to her clit, circling it slowly again, before breaking away and kissing back up Dani's body until they come face to face. Dani puts her hand around the back of Jamie's neck and pulls her close, kissing her. Jamie moans into this, her mouth still wet from the journey her lips had just taken. She holds herself up with one elbow at the side of Dani and slowly traces her free hand down the torso of the blonde. 

Lower, lower, and then her fingers find Dani's centre. She uses her middle finger to circle her clit, slowly at first, matching the movement with her tongue against Dani's tongue. Now there's nails digging in her neck, sharp and sensual. Dani moans, they don't stop and only get louder each time. Jamie moves her middle finger down lower and gently eases it inside Dani, just the tip at first. She pulls away from the kiss so she can see the reaction from Dani who's eyes roll back and her jaw clenches, lips parted slightly and Jamie can see that she wants more. 

She pushes her finger further inside, curling it and adding pressure. Dani's mouth opens and she lets out a loud "Oh!" Her eyes dart open and she looks back up at Jamie, biting her lip again. She puts one hand onto Jamie's back, digging her nails in and instinctively moves her other hand onto Jamie's. She wants to feel. 

Jamie begins a slow and steady motion with her finger, pushing in and out, adding pressure inside with the curl of her finger. Dani is dripping all over her hand, the bed and Jamie is lost in it. Dani arches her back, kissing Jamie in between moans and now her fingers are gently rubbing her own clit in time with Jamie's movements inside her. 

The pace quickens and Jamie watches as Dani comes undone beneath her, their chests pressed together and their bodies winding in unison like they have been doing this forever. Jamie can feel herself getting closer, and this has never happened before, she has never had an orgasm without being touched before, but here she was. 

"Don't stop, Jamie." Dani manages to get out, and Jamie does as she is told. She continues the rhythm, but adds pressure and Dani loses her mind, her legs begin to shake and her whole body becomes tense, her breathing stops and she pulls Jamie down to kiss her. Jamie feels Dani's walls around her finger throbbing as she reaches her peak and she lets herself go as she kisses Dani back. 

Eyes open now and Jamie looks at Dani. They're both breathing heavily and stealing kisses. Jamie waits a moment before slowly removing her finger, a welcome twitch from Dani as it happens and she smiles down at her.

"Wow, Dani, you are somethin' else" Jamie whispers as she moves her hand up Dani's body, tracing her skin with the back of her index finger. She kisses her lips, softly this time. There's only one thought in her mind and its one she will not say out loud. Not yet. 

"Holy fuck, Jamie. I've never.. I mean what the hell.." Dani laughs and puts her head back onto the bed. "That has never happened before." She laughs again and looks back at Jamie. 

"That makes two of us, Poppins." 

"What? But I didn't even touch you." Dani responds with a raised brow.

"Precisely." Jamie smiles. She kisses Dani's lips once. "You can stay here tonight if you want." 

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the support. I do have more in mind for this series, but if anyone has any ideas they want to throw my way, feel free!

"I have to go to the Manor today. I think I'll be there for the rest of the week." Dani says, her voice quiet. She traces her finger along Jamie's collarbone and let's out a little sigh.

"How do you feel about it?" Jamie asks, turning her body to face Dani. Even first thing in the morning, hair messy and mascara smudges across her eyes, she looks beautiful. 

"I knew Lord and Lady Wingrave. Not for very long, but they gave me a chance when I had nothing. I'll never forget that. Their previous au pair disappeared without a trace one day, she had been seeing Henry's assistant, I think, but he up and left and took a quarter million dol...pounds with him. I guess they figure she went with him." Dani continues tracing her finger along Jamie's bare shoulder.

"They never found out where he went?" Jamie asks. The way Dani spoke was mesmerising, like she could listen to her tell stories all day. Jamie raises her hand and strokes Dani's cheek with her thumb. 

"No." Dani's breath shakes as she feels Jamie's thumb tracing her bottom lip now, she looks down at her lips. "I uh.. don't think he would dare show his face around here again." Dani bites her lip and moves her own hand under the covers.

Jamie gasps as she feels Dani's cool hand against her torso. She lets herself enjoy it for just a second, before grabbing Dani's wandering hand, stopping her. "I also have to work, Poppins." Jamie smiles. "Later?" 

Dani smiles, it appears she has no intention of listening as she climbs on top of Jamie, their mostly naked bodies touching and Dani's thigh is between Jamie's legs. Suddenly the images of the night before come flooding back and Jamie is no longer worried about work. She puts her hand on Dani's face and kisses her, biting her bottom lip as Dani pushes her thigh. Jamie moans. Then Dani is gone, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking her bra up off the floor. She looks back at Jamie over her shoulder. "Later." 

Jamie laughs and runs her hands through her hair. She watches as Dani disappears into the bathroom in just her underwear. 

-

A few hours later and Jamie is at the shop. Her mind won't stop wandering, thoughts of Dani swimming around her brain. She would be at the Manor now, she explained earlier that Henry had to go to Devon for work so she would be out there on her own, she checked out of the hotel as she was able to stay in a guest room at the Manor until the end of the week. The thought made Jamie feel a little uncomfortable. 

Ping.

**_Poppins: What are you doing tonight? x_ **

****

Jamie smiled down at her phone. 

**_Not much planned tonight I'm afraid since my favourite American finds herself otherwise occupied. x_ **

**_Poppins: Well if you call being stuck in a huge house whilst 2 kids sleep occupied..x_ **

****

Jamie slowly walks around her shop. The door opens and in walks a customer. She slides her phone back into her pocket and greets the customer. "Can I help you with anything?" She asks the woman.

"I'd like to send some flowers to a friend. There's been a death in the family and I'd like to pay my condolences." She smiles at Jamie with sad eyes.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, I can help." Jamie has a soothing voice, one that calms her customer. She picks out lilies, carnations and gardenia's. The customer is pleased with them and Jamie does her best to explain the meaning behind them. She puts them together in a bouquet and walks back behind her counter. "Who would you like it making out to?" 

"Um.. Henry, Miles & Flora, please. From Suzi." 

Jamie looks up quickly. She raises her eyebrows at the woman.

"Do you know them?" The woman asks.

"Oh. Not really. I've met the kids.. Once. They're lovely." Jamie smiles back and writes out the card.

"Thank you, dear. I dont suppose you do a delivery service, do you?" 

Jamie smiles. Not usually, but her Dani is there and its a great excuse to stop by and surprise her. "Sure I do. Bly Manor, right? I'll drop them today for you." 

The woman seems happy, she thanks Jamie and makes the purchase, leaving the store shortly after. Jamie takes her phone out to reply to Dani. 

**_Some peace and quiet might be good for the soul, Dani, love x_ **

****

5pm. Jamie closes the shop and gets her things together. Dani hadn't replied, busy with the kids she supposes. She secures the home delivery bouquet in the back seat of her truck and heads home first to clean up before getting back on the road. 

Its almost 7pm now and the night sky has set in. Jamie pulls up outside the Manor, picks up the flowers and gets out of the car. She heads to the door and knocks. She hears footsteps from inside and the door opens. Dani looks out at her.

"Surprise!" Jamie smiles at her. 

Dani's jaw drops and she takes a step towards Jamie, throwing herself into her arms. "What are you doing here?" She sounds happy. 

"I've been trying to find an excuse to come by all day, and then a lady came into my shop asking if I did home deliveries. And would you believe it, the delivery address was here. I hope you don't mind." Jamie points down at the floor where the flowers are sat in a box. 

"I've been trying to find a way to ask you over, actually, so this is pretty perfect." Dani puts one hand on Jamie's cheek and leans in, kissing her. Jamie wraps her arms around Dani's back, pulling her in close. Their kiss breaks and they rest their foreheads together.

"I'm about to put the kids to bed. Come in." They walk inside, Jamie picking up the box as they go. Dani shows Jamie to the kitchen and runs up stairs to see the kids to bed. 

Jamie walks around the ground floor, looking at the various pieces of artwork on the walls, tall statues and ornaments. She turns as she hears a creak and Dani is standing there at the bottom of the stairs. Jamie looks down at the floor, her hands in her pockets. 

"Come with me." Dani says, or rather orders and she heads back up the stairs. Jamie raises a brow, but does as she says and follows. Upstairs the Manor seems bigger, its beautiful, old victorian decor stretching out everywhere. Dani walked into a room, looking back over her shoulder at Jamie as she did this morning. There's a look in her eye, one that's been there since last night. 

Jamie walks into the room and closes the door behind her. Dani walks over to Jamie and pushes her back against the closed door, pressing her body flush against hers, their faces only a few centimeters away. "It's later." 

Jamie bites her lip. She knows exactly what Dani is talking about. She remembers Dani pressing her thigh against her this morning and she realises she forgot to breathe.

Dani kisses her with some force, her hands are in her hair, pulling in the way that she knows Jamie likes. Then she unbuttons Jamie's shirt, sliding it down her arms and throwing it across the room. All the while, still kissing her.

Jamie pushes off the door, spinning Dani around so she is now pressed against the door. She pulls her jumper up over her head, letting it drop to the ground. Jamie runs one hand slowly down the centre of Dani's torso, before putting both her hands onto her hips. She spins Dani around so she is now facing the door, a moan escapes her lips as the front of her body is pressed against the cold wood. Jamie pushes up against Dani's back, moving her hair out of the way and kissing her neck, biting gently and Dani moans. 

Her hands are pressed against the door, Jamie continues kissing her neck, down to her shoulder. She traces one hand around to Dani's stomach and down under the front of her jeans.

"Oh my god." Jamie whispers into Dani's ear as she touches her over her underwear. Her fingers are already wet.

Dani let's out a laugh and pushes back against Jamie, wriggling so her hand can no longer stay in her pants. She turns around and pushes Jamie back towards the bed, tugging at her jeans. "Off." Its almost a whisper. Jamie falls back onto the bed as her legs hit it and she once again follows Dani's command, kicking off her boots and pulling down her jeans. Dani helps, peeling them off her slim legs and throwing them to one side. She does the same, removing her own jeans before leaning down over Jamie, both her hands resting on each of Jamie's thighs. 

"Dani.. you're so beautiful" Jamie says breathlessly, her heart is pounding in her chest. She's completely at Dani's mercy. 

Dani smiles down at her, lowering herself to kiss Jamie's cheek, lips, jaw, neck, chest. Jamie moans and can feel her body shaking, this is completely new, she's vulnerable, exposed, but she trusts Dani. 

Dani continues kissing lower, she looks up at Jamie who is leaning up on her elbows looking down at her. She can see Dani's tongue lightly tracing down her stomach, the eye contact just adds to the pure heat of the moment. Dani uses her teeth to tug at the band of Jamie's underwear and pings the band down onto her skin with a snap. Jamie arches her back in response. Her elbows give way and she falls flat onto the bed.

"I really want to taste you." Dani speaks slowly, using her hands to pull down Jamie's boxer briefs. She looks up again, and Jamie looks down. The whole fucking world melts away and Jamie wants to feel Dani's mouth on her. She can feel her arousal between her legs and Dani is taking her time, it's painful in the best way. 

And then she feels it, Dani's tongue pressing against her and oh god its good. _So good._ Dani moves her tongue in circles around her clit and Jamie moans, placing one hand on Dani's head, twirling her fingers into her hair.

She's kneeling on the floor at the bottom of the bed, but she's too far away. Dani puts one hand on the bed, finding Jamie's and entwining their fingers. Her other hand slides up Jamie's inner thigh. "Dani, I need you." Jamie whimpers.

Dani smiles up at Jamie as she continues to press her tongue into her. Jamie feels her fingers exploring, and then with a loud moan, feels Dani's finger enter her. Its soft at first, but then she pushes harder, pulling out slowly and then back in. Jamie's head falls back against the bed and she's pulling on Dani's hand, she needs her close. Dani continues the rhythm and slides up Jamie's body. Her legs are placed either side of Jamie's thigh and she grinds her hips against it.

"Oh fuck, Dani." Jamie moans, she has to bite her lip hard to stop herself from screaming. Dani continues, her hips still grinding against Jamie's thigh. Jamie is looking up at her, in awe of this woman. She's getting closer, she can feel Dani on her leg. She loves how wet she gets, especially through her underwear. Dani quickens the pace and with light pressure from her thumb on Jamie's clit, she brings her to an earth shattering orgasm, pressing their lips together to keep their moans as quiet as possible. 

The movement stops and Dani slumps ontop of Jamie. She can feel her legs shaking, her heart pounding and her breathing so hard. She wraps her arms around Dani, holding her close. 

"Well fuck.. I need to surprise you more often, Poppins." Jamie laughs and uses one hand to put her fingers under Dani's chin, lifting so that their faces are close. She leans in and kisses her. It's soft, slow and Jamie doesn't think she has ever kissed anyone like this before. With this much feeling and sensitivity.

"Yes.. you do." Dani whispers. Her legs are still quivering and their breathing slowly goes back to normal. They just lay there, silence in the air, the covers now pulled over them. Jamie holds on to Dani, a little too tightly maybe? But Dani doesn't seem to mind.

"You alright?" Jamie asks as it's been silent for a good 5 minutes now and she almost thinks Dani might be asleep, but then she feels her mouth against her chest, her lips curling into a smile. 

"For the first time in a long time.. I think I actually am." Dani responds. There's sincerity in her voice, but also, guilt? Does she not think she deserves to be happy? 

Jamie adjusts her position slightly. "Hey, come 'ere." She sits up and Dani follows, Jamie faces her and puts one hand on her cheek. "What's going on?" She lowers her hand.

Dani looks up at her. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, to be honest." She took a deep breath. "When I left America, it was because I had finally figured out who I was. But I hurt people. I hurt my best friend, who also happened to be my fiancé, actually I think hurt is the wrong word, it ripped him apart. We had spent years together, high school sweethearts, the couple that everyone in the town idolised."

Jamie takes a deep breath in and takes hold of Dani's hand. 

"We went through the engagement party. I even had his own mother's fucking wedding dress altered to fit me." Dani frowned at the thought. "Then, just a few days before the wedding, I told him. I tried to be as gentle as possible. But he flipped out, completely tore apart our living room. I tried to explain that I loved him, that I didnt want this to happen, that I tried my hardest to feel the way I was supposed to. But that I couldn't live a lie anymore, it wasn't fair on either of us."

"Jesus, Dani. I'm so sorry that happened." Jamie strokes Dani's hand that she's holding. 

"I don't deserve your compassion, Jamie. I dont deserve anything. I had to tell him that I felt physically sick everytime he touched me, just so he would stop holding onto me and crying, trying to stop me from leaving. I left my mom a note, a fucking note, and then I came to England. I got my jobs, kept to myself, and then that creep from the bar turned up and I thought, this has got to be some sort of karma, right?" She laughed and shook her head. "And then you.."

Jamie gulps, she understands now.

"You.. and you're literally. Fucking. Perfect. You make me feel like I belong somewhere. You make me feel things I have never felt before. You make me feel... alive. So I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop because surely this can't be real, I can't have you. You said last night that you're not good enough for me, but Jamie.." 

Dani stops talking, she looks Jamie right in the eyes. Its like she can't bring herself to finish the sentence. 

"Seriously, Poppins.. you have to change this outlook of yourself. You haven't been attacked and stalked because you broke up with your ex. You haven't been through that because you like women. No one deserves that. You don't deserve that. Its a really shitty thing that you've been through and this guy will understand eventually, he'll get over it." 

Jamie gives a small smile. 

"And me? Dani I have thanked the fucking gods every day that I met you. I'm not perfect, I've done some... fucked up shit. But Dani, if you let me, I will.."

Jamie doesn't get chance to finish as Dani throws herself at her. Their lips pressing forcefully against eachother. They smile into the kiss. Jamie knows that at least in this moment, Dani is comfortable and happy. She pulls away from the kiss and looks at her.

"Come on, I'll make you a cuppa"

"Oh no, I'll do it, you're my guest." Dani replies and scoots over to the edge of the bed, she roots in a bag and pulls out a tshirt. Jamie's tshirt, from the first night they met. Jamie can't help her smile as she sees it and she watches it as the blonde slides it on and stands up. She looks incredible in an oversized tee and no pants. Peeling her eyes away, Jamie puts her jeans back on, and feels so bad about what she's about to say.

"Sorry Poppins, but I've heard horror stories about your tea." Jamie smiles and Dani turns around to face her, her mouth hanging open, she shakes her head and laughs.

"I'm gonna kill Owen when I see him." 


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie stood in her shop, she had spent the whole morning re organising and taking in deliveries. Her overalls were covered in soil and the shop floor was littered with petals, soil and leaves. 

"Fuck sake.' Jamie whispered as she picked up the sweeping brush and begun to clean up. 

Ping.

She put the brush to one side and took out her phone. As anticipated, it was Dani, and she smiled. 

**_Poppins: I had a great time last night. x_ **

****

Jamie bit her lip, the thought of the night before that they spent at the Manor clouding every other thought. It wasn't even just about them being intimate, it was the heart to heart, the clear infatuation between them. Too early for anything else, _right?_

_**So did I, love. How's your day? x** _

__

_**Poppins: I miss your tongue x** _

__

Jamie's mouth drops open. _Holy shit._ She feels her heartbeat get faster, like its about to jump put of her chest. 

**_Poppins: I am back tomorrow, Henry is coming home early. Can I see you? x_ **

****

**_That depends, can I take you out? x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Like a date? x_ **

****

Jamie smiles.

**_Exactly like a date. I'll pick you up from the Manor at 6? x_ **

****

**_Poppins: I can't wait x_ **

Jamie sets her phone down on the side and goes back to cleaning, smiling like a mad woman as she begins planning in her head what they'll do. They hadn't been on a date yet technically, but they had seen eachother every day since they met. Today, actually, would be the first day they went without seeing eachother. 

Jamie finished her day late at the shop and headed home. The streets in the small town of Bly are cobbled and quaint, quiet and boring, just like she liked. The street lamps lighting up pavement as the sun set. She walked in the front door of the pub and took a seat at the bar. It was busy, but then it was pub quiz night which always brought in a crowd.

"What would you like, dear?" Hannah asked from behind the bar.

"I think I'll have a whiskey, please Hannah. You know my poison." Jamie took her phone out of her pocket and laid it on the bar in front of her. Hannah smiled and turned, grabbing a bottle of Jameson and pouring it into a whiskey glass. 

"No Dani tonight?" Hannah asked. 

Jamie smiled and shook her head. "Not tonight, she's at the Manor until tomorrow. I'm taking her out." 

"I'm seeing a whole new side to you, Jamie. It's nice. You're good together." Hannah replied whilst putting her hand on top of Jamie's and squeezing gently.

"She's in looooooove" Owen teases as he slides up next to Hannah, who gives him a little dig in the ribs with her elbow. He laughs heartily.

"Shut up, Owen." Jamie says before downing her whiskey in one go, but most definitely not denying it. _Could it be?_ Having never been in love before, it's hard to know, but what she does know is that she has never felt this way before. 

Hannah pours her another drink and then pulls Owen away and back to the kitchen. Jamie shakes her head and picks up her phone. 

**_What're you up to, Poppins? x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Absolutely nothing. The kids are in bed. Not really sure what to do with myself. What about you? x_ **

****

**_I could think of a few things. I'm just having a drink before I turn in for the night. x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Oh yeah? Do share. I'm dying to know what you'd do with me. x_ **

****

_Fuck._ Jamie locks her phone and puts it into her pocket before downing her drink. "Hannah, I'm going home. Give us a shout if you need anything, 'kay?" She stands from her seat and heads to her door and up to her flat. She throws herself onto her sofa and takes out her phone again.

**_Well it would involve my face. Your legs. And my tongue. x_ **

****

**_Poppins: Oh god, is it tomorrow yet? x_ **

**_Not yet, but it'll be worth the wait, I promise. x_ **

****

**_Poppins: You are worth the wait. x_ **

****

Jamie smiles and throws her head back onto the sofa, looking up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath in. She feels her entire body relax and her eyes close. Her phone pings again. 

**_Poppins: I'm getting an early night too. I'll see you tomorrow, Jamie. x_ **

****

**_Goodnight, gorgeous. x_ **

****

**_-_ **

****

It's Friday. Which is usually the busiest day in the shop, but for some reason its been quiet all day. Which is not good for Jamie's nerves as tonight is hers and Dani's first date. Rather be busy and pre occupied than overthinking every potential thing that could happen.

The door to the shop swings open and Owen runs in, he is out of breath and panting, pointing into the back room of the shop. "Jamie.... the TV... turn it on." This sight would be comical, but he looks seriously worried. Jamie turns and quickly heads into the other room and switches it on. Owen follows.

_"We bring you breaking news from Bly. The body of a woman believed to be Rebecca Jessel has been found in Bly River. She has been missing for 2 months, presumed to have run away with local criminal Peter Quint who stole a significant amount of money from Henry Wingrave. Jessel worked as an au pair at Bly Manor for Wingrave, where she is beleived to have met Peter Quint. Police are enquiring for anyone who may have seen this man."_

On the screen infront of them is a picture of Peter and Jamie's jaw drops. All colour drains from her face and she looks at Owen. "That's him, isn't it? The guy who's been stalking Dani?" 

Owen nods his head. "It is. We checked, there's police at the Manor, everywhere. I think we should go." 

Jamie nods, turns off the TV and grabs her coat. She picks up her keys. "I'll drive." 

They jump into Jamie's truck and set off down the road. Jamie takes her phone out to call Dani, going way too fast down a country lane. "Fuck. Voicemail." She puts her phone into her lap "Owen if he knows Dani works here.. " she trails off and within a few minutes more, they pull into the grounds and drive towards the door. They jump out of the car and walk towards the door. It's open and there are police everywhere. In the kitchen, sat at the table are Miles and Flora and by the back door is Dani stood with an officer. 

"Jamie!" Flora shouts and runs towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"Hey munchkin', how you doing?" Jamie responds, giving the little girl a hug. She was pleasantly surprised by that reaction. When she looks back over at Dani, she can see her looking at her. Her eyes are sad. Worried. She walks over to her and wraps her arms around her neck and holds her close. 

"What are you doing here?" Dani asks quietly, her face sinking into the crook of Jamie's neck.

"We saw the news. Dani, that guy.." Jamie pulls away.

"I know. I've told the police everything. They think that she was killed here, on the grounds, by him." Dani looks shaken and Jamie just holds her. "What if you weren't there that day?" 

"Hey, but I was. You don't need to worry about that now, 'kay?" Jamie strokes Dani's hair. She can hear Owen behind them keeping the kids occupied by telling jokes and doing cheesy magic tricks. The police officer walks back to Dani.

"Excuse me, Miss Clayton. My colleague has spoken to Mr Wingrave and he's on his way already. He's going to take the kids into London for a while until we can get all this sorted." His tone is serious, but kind. "Now, since you know that Peter Quint is aware of your address, I don't think its wise for you to be at home. Do you have somewhere else you can stay for a while?" 

"She'll stay with me." Jamie speaks before Dani can even process the question. The officer nods and leaves them be. Jamie can feel Dani's eyes on her. _Shit, was that too much?_

"Jamie, seriously? Are you sure? Because I could stay in a hotel for a while." Dani moves so she is stood infront of her. Jamie looks at her and smiles.

"Dont be daft, Poppins. You'll stay with me, where you'll be safe. Unless you don't want to? In which case that's perfectly fine too." Jamie's voice quickens towards the end of her sentence, wondering if she's coming on too strong. That is until Dani puts one hand on Jamie's neck and kisses her cheek softly.

"Thank you. I'd love to stay with you." 

"Great, then we will wait for Henry to come back, then go to your place to pick your things up. Might even make it back in time for our date, if you're still up for it?" Jamie smiles at Dani and wraps her arms around her back. 

Dani looks right back at Jamie, but her eyes are flickering between Jamie's lips and eyes. Jamie notices her bite her bottom lip just a little. Dani leans in to her ear and whispers. "I'm definitely up for it." 

Jamie clears her throat, not expecting that reaction, her eyes wide and mouth suddenly dry. She squeezes Dani a little and then steps back, remembering their surroundings, but giving Dani a little wink. They joined Owen in entertaining the children.

Henry returned shortly after the police left to find the kids asleep on the sofa, Dani, Jamie and Owen sat around the living room with them and the fire going. Dani jumped up from the chair she was sat in and met Henry in the foyer. 

"Dani, love, thank you for being here today. I'm sorry this is happening to you." He places a concerned hand on her shoulder and taps. 

\- 

Jamie drops Owen back at the pub, he's about sick of Dani thanking him and telling her it's okay. They drive to Dani's place and spot a marked police car outside, thats a bit of a relief. 

"Do you want me to wait here?" Jamie asks as she cuts off the engine. 

"No, please come with me." There's a sense of fear in Dani's voice. Jamie nods and they get out of the car. When they reach the door, Dani takes a deep breath in and enters. Her place is open, modern. There's art work on the walls but there's nothing personal. Very much not like Dani's warm personality at all. 

She bends down and picks up some post off the floor and throws the letters to one side. Jamie notices that there's a whole bunch of them, unopened and all hand written. 

"They're uh... from back home. I havent been able to read them yet." Dani just carried on walking to her bedroom and grabbed a small suitcase on the way.

"Sorry, I wasn't being nosey." 

Dani pops her head back around the door frame and smiles. "I know. Come help me." 

Jamie follows. They silently pack clothes and necessities and leave, it all happened really quickly. It was obvious Dani didn't want to be there. They got back into the truck and drove back to the pub. Jamie carried the case from the truck and through the pub. There was no one there, Hannah and Owen choosing to open later than usual, much to the surprise of the locals, ready to start their Friday evening. They enter Jamie's flat and a calm falls over them.

"So um... welcome home." Jamie sets the case down and turns to face Dani, who walks over to her and kisses her hard on the lips. Jamie wraps her arms around Dani, one hand sliding up her back and into her hair. Jamie moans into the kiss, pulling on Dani's hair a little. 

"You owe me a date." Dani whispers as she breaks the kiss. She takes a step back and turns around. Jamie watches as she walks over towards the bookshelf in the corner of the room. 

"I certainly do. You still up for it tonight?" Jamie takes off her jacket, she's still in her overalls from work. She walks towards Dani and stands behind her as she looks at the picture frames dotted around.

"Yes." Dani turns on her heel and faces Jamie. "But you are filthy." 

"Ha, well I have been playing in the dirt all day. I'll jump in the shower. You can make yourself at home and I'll be back soon, 'kay?" Jamie uses the back of her hand to stroke Dani's cheek, watching her as she closes her eyes at the touch and smiles. Then she turns around and heads to the bathroom. 

When Jamie comes out of the bathroom a little while later, she can see Dani laying on the sofa. The blonde had already changed and had put her hair back into a French plait. Jamie likes it when her hair is back, it shows her neck and she has such a nice neck. She doesn't speak, just walks to her bedroom to get herself ready. She emerges shortly after and walks towards the back sofa which is situated in the middle of the room. 

"Ready?" 

Dani sits up and looks up at Jamie. She smiles, then puts one hand around the back of Jamie's neck, pulling her down towards her, then with her other hand, she grabs Jamie's shirt and tugs it, pulling her over the back of the sofa and on top of her. They both laugh playfully, but its cut short by Dani pressing her lips against Jamie's, kissing her. 

Jamie is lay on top of Dani now, she pulls away and looks down into her eyes. "Carry on like this and we'll never make it out of this room." 

Dani just looks up at her, her gaze switching from Jamie's eyes to her lips. She bites her own lip and raises one eyebrow. "That wouldn't be so bad." Her voice is lower than usual and Jamie feels hers hands sliding down her back before grabbing onto the belt on her jeans. 

"Wouldn't be bad at all, Poppins." She grinds her hips against Dani's body lightly and kisses her jawline. Dani let's out a quiet moan and Jamie can feel her smile. "But.." Jamie pulls away and stands up. "I promised you a date." 

Dani's laugh sounds frustrated, but she stands up and walks towards the door with Jamie.

-

"So where are you taking me?" Dani asks excitedly as they drive down a road. 

"You'll see when we get there." Jamie looks over at Dani, who looks breathtaking. Her pale skin glowing, a small smile on her lips as she looks at the road ahead. 

After around 20 minutes, Jamie pulls into a clearing. Its dark but she has been here before. She drives further down a dirt path surrounded by trees and emerges out of the other side. She looks over to Dani, who's eyes widen and mouth drops open slightly. In front of them is a cliff edge, looking out onto a body of water and a bridge. The other side of the bridge is a city, buildings towering high and lights illuminating the sky. Jamie turns the car around and reverses toward the cliff edge, stopping before it of course. 

"Wait there." She jumps out of the truck, heads around to the back of it and lowers the tailgate. She jumps onto the truck bed and opens a case that she had hidden earlier in the day. She pulls out a ridiculous number of blankets and two six packs of beer. She lays out the blankets and hops down off the truck. 

Opening Dani's door, she holds out her hand. "Ready when you are." Dani gets out, her eyes still looking over at the sight in front of them. Jamie walks her round to the back of the truck and lifts her up unexpectedly. This gets her a cute giggle from the blonde as she was taken by surprise. 

"So, its not much. It's not a fancy restaurant or some ridiculous activity. But this is one of my favourite places to be. Away from everyone and everything that might be happening." Jamie hops up next to her and leans back to grab the beers and the blankets. She hands Dani a beer and covers them with a blanket, their legs hanging off the edge of the truck. 

Dani looks at her, her smile is still there. She leans in and kisses Jamie, one hand on the side of her face. "It's perfect."

Jamie smiles and puts her arm around Dani. She had now shown this woman two of her secret places, places that she liked to go alone. But with Dani, she felt different, complete somehow. And that question she asked herself the night before about love, well there is no fucking doubt about it, she is madly in love with this American au pair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. Couldn't help myself!

The drive back is difficult. Jamie trying to focus on the road whilst Dani is squeezing her thigh. They spent the evening lay on the back of the truck, talking and drinking beers. They decided at around 11pm it was time to go home, the only reason being because they couldn't keep their hands off eachother anymore.

"Do you want me to crash, Poppins?" Jamie asks with a smile on her face, biting her bottom lip a little after she finishes the question. 

Dani scooches across the seat, her hand still resting on Jamie's thigh, she presses her lips against Jamie's ear, not kissing, just breathing. 

"You're a fucking tease." Jamie laughs. 

Dani smiles against Jamie's ear, bites on her lobe gently and whispers. "Better hurry home then." 

Jamie let's out a little moan and puts her foot down on the accelerator just a little, wishing their destination would come quicker. A few minutes later she pulls up outside the pub. It's packed outside, people smoking and laughing. Jamie gets out of the truck first, heading round to the passenger side and opening the door for Dani.

"Hey! Jamie! Get the hell over here!" 

Its Owen. Drunk. Very drunk. Jamie grabs Dani's hand and they walk towards Owen together. He meets them halfway, a drink in his hand. 

"Don't tell Hannah, but I'm very very drunk." He giggles like a child. 

"Dont worry, Owen. Your secret is safe with us." Dani winks at him. Jamie can't take her eyes off her. She is mesmerised by the smile on her face. "Enjoy your night, Owen." Dani finishes.

"Alcohol you later!" Owen replies, his drink held high in the air as Dani and Jamie walk away towards the door. 

Through the pub they weave through the crowd, Jamie leading the way. They reach the door to the stairs and it closes behind them, the noise of the pub being partially blocked out and the atmosphere changes instantly. Jamie locks the door behind them and turns to face Dani, they don't make it up the stairs before their lips crash into a deep kiss. 

"Take me to bed." Dani huffs between kisses. 

Jamie grabs one of Dani's hands and walks up the stairs, pushing the door to her flat open. They enter the room, Dani pulling on Jamie's jacket and throwing it to the floor. Jamie pushes her to a wall, her hands pressing against Dani's stomach. Dani pushes Jamie away quite aggressively. 

"I said bed." She bites her lip, pulling Jamie back in and arching her body against her. 

"Fuck. Whatever you want." Jamie manages. Her breathing is hard. She doesn't think she has ever been this turned on before. She grabs Dani's hand and leads her to the bedroom, more than happy to do whatever Dani wants. They reach the bedroom and Jamie pulls off Dani's jacket before pushing her down onto the bed. Jamie kicks off her boots and climbs on top of Dani. She lowers her face and kisses Dani's neck, pushing her tongue against her pulse point. 

Dani lets out a moan, pulling Jamie's body closer, her nails digging in through the fabric of Jamie's tshirt. "Oh god, I need you." Dani whispers breathlessly. 

Jamie slides down Dani's body and stands at the bottom of the bed. She pulls off Dani's shoes and runs her hands up her legs and ultimately up her skirt, when she reaches the top, she pulls down her tights under her skirt. Dani arches her back on the bed, her lips stretching into a smile and her teeth gripping onto her bottom lip.

Jamie unbuttons her own jeans and pulls them off, kicking them to one side before crawling back on top of Dani. Their skin touching sends electric through Jamie's body and she gasps, before pushing her thigh against Dani's centre. The blonde moans loudly and Jamie wants to hear more. She leans down and kisses her lips, wanting to taste her tongue. 

Dani pushes her tongue impatiently into Jamie's mouth, circling Jamie's tongue. Jamie grinds her hips, creating more friction and Dani moans loudly into her mouth. She continues the motion, not wanting that sound to stop. One hand slides down the side of Dani's body and unzips the denim skirt sat on the blonde's hips. It easily falls off and Dani is left lay in a thong and a strappy top. Jamie breaks away from the kiss to catch her breath. 

"What do you want?" Jamie asks. She can't help herself, she likes it when Dani tells her what to do. She likes the sound of her voice especially when she is all hot and bothered. 

Dani puts one hand around the back of Jamie's neck and pulls her down to her face. "I want you to taste me." 

Jamie melts. Her body trembles and she kisses Dani's jaw, then her collarbone, then her chest where the hem of her top is. She bites gently whilst lifting the fabric off her stomach and kissing lower, around the dip of her belly button and then down to the dip of her left hip. Dani wriggles underneath her, her hands grabbing Jamie's hair. 

Jamie bites Dani's hip bone hard, making Dani writhe and moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure. It's exhilarating. She uses her hands to pull down Dani's underwear and slides them off her legs, at the same time as kissing her inner thigh. 

Dani is breathing heavily, her hands tugging at Jamie's hair and trying to push her face closer to where she needs it most. 

Jamie laughs quietly and it's at this point she realises she wants to take her time. She lifts her head, looking up at Dani and biting her lip, before lowering her face and kissing Dani's thigh, then up to her stomach, then to her other thigh. She kisses everywhere other than where Dani wants her to, all the while looking into her eyes. 

Dani let's out a loud frustrated moan and slams both her hands to the bed either side of her, pulling on the sheets. Jamie smiles like she has won first place in a competition, but quickly decides enough is enough and lowers her face to the centre of Dani's legs. Her tongue lightly grazes against her, then again, this time pushing through her folds and onto her clit. 

Dani moans louder and her body arches again. Jamie is looking up the whole time, taking in the view. Her tongue covered in the slick wetness that is Dani's arousal and she feels as though she has won the lottery. She flicks her tongue slowly at first, then faster.

"Oh my god... don't stop." Dani moans. Her eyes closed tight and one hand now on Jamie's shoulder, nails digging into her skin. 

Jamie obliges, her tongue whipping quickly. She slows the pace suddenly and lowers herself, pushing her tongue into Dani's entrance, then back up to her clit in one smooth motion, continuing the fast paced lick. She strokes one hand up Dani's leg and very slowly slides one finger inside her, curling it and pushing. 

Dani almost screams, she didn't expect it. "More. Please." She breathes loudly.

Jamie pushes up again, her tongue flicking against Dani's clit repeatedly. She curls her finger inside her slowly but with a lot of pressure, then pulls away and adds another finger. She can feel Dani dripping down her hand as she pushes back in and she moans against her.

Dani's walls tighten around her fingers, but Jamie doesn't let up. "Kiss me." Dani manages to speak through moans and Jamie quickly moves up to meet her lips with her own, keeping her fingers thrusting in and out quickly. Dani bites down on Jamie's bottom lip hard, breaking the skin. It's not pain though, it's pure pleasure and only spurs Jamie on, pushing her fingers in harder and faster as Dani screams underneath her. Her body shakes as she reaches climax, finger nails digging into Jamie's back and screams echoing throughout the room.

Jamie slows the pace to a stop, her breathing heavy as she kisses Dani's neck. 

"Fuck.. Jamie.. that was.." Dani breathes heavily. Her hands stroking Jamie's back and pulling her as close as possible.

"Amazing? .. yeah." Jamie responds, just as out of breath and she kisses Dani. A long, hard, meaningful kiss. It takes everything she has not to say those three words that she so badly wants to say out loud for the first time. 

"I feel like.." Dani is breathing so hard, a smile across her lips as she looks up at Jamie. "Like I have missed you my whole life.. God you're so good."

Jamie can't help but smile and feel proud of herself. She still has her fingers inside Dani, waiting for the pressure inside to ease. She moves off the top of her slowly and lays beside her, on her side so she's still facing her. 

"Why thank you. But I cant take all the credit, Poppins." Jamie bites her bottom lip, but then realises it's actually quite sore and is bleeding. She is able to remove her fingers now, slowly, and Dani gasps at the feeling, her body twitching. It makes Jamie want to do it all over again.

Dani turns her head to look at Jamie, her smile quickly disappears as she spots the blood on her lip. "Oh fuck, was that me?" 

"Sure was." And Jamie smiles, a big fucking smile that shows Dani she isn't upset or angry about it.

Dani turns onto her side to face Jamie and they both look at eachother for what seems like an eternity. The trance is broken when Jamie feels Dani's finger tracing down the centre of her chest slowly. Jamie holds her breath for a moment, bringing her own hand up to Dani's face, stroking her cheek, then back into her hair and down the back of her neck.

"No one has ever made me scream before, you know?" Dani whispers in a low, sultry voice. Her finger reaches the band of Jamie's boxer shorts and she slides her hand slowly underneath. 

Jamie stares, lips parted and breathing quickening, her hand tightens around the back of Dani's neck. She feels the blonde's finger slide into her slit, instantly finding her clit and circling, as if she has done this so many times before. 

There's just enough room between the two for Dani's hand to be between Jamie's legs as it is, but Jamie pulls on her neck gently as if thats bridging the rest of the gap. She loves the feel of Dani, the sight in front of her, her plump lips and the darkness of her eyes. She lets out a quiet moan as Dani's finger continues circling.

"Jesus, Dani." Slips through her lips and she watches as Dani bites her bottom lip at the sound. 

"I like it when you say my name." Dani breathes. 

Jamie is grinding her hips slowly and Dani matches the pace with her finger. Jamie's breathing quickens and she doesn't feel like there has been a more intimate moment in her life that right now. The two of them lay facing eachother, staring into eachothers eyes. Dani's lowers her finger, sliding towards Jamie's entrance, but she gasps and moans, her eyes closing as she feels how wet Jamie is.

She moves her fingers back up, adding more pressure and more pace. Jamie moans, pulling on Dani's hair a little. She feels as though the ground is about to open up and swallow her any second. The pace quickens again and Jamie pulls harder, her body arching into Dani's hand and before she knows it, she is right on the edge.

"Dani, don't stop. Please don't stop." Jamie says quickly, the need to say those words right at that second. She looks into Dani's eyes and with a loud moan, she reaches orgasm. Dani presses her lips hard against Jamie's, almost as if she wants to taste the moans, her tongue sliding into Jamie's mouth and kissing her deeply. Her fingers slow and Jamie's body twitches. 

Dani slides her hand out from under Jamie's underwear and puts it around her back, pulling them together. The kiss continues and is only broken when Jamie decides she needs to breathe. 

"That was.." Jamie smiles.

"Amazing? ..yeah" Dani laughs and rests her forehead against Jamie's, her eyes closed. 

Jamie watches, her breathing returning to normal, but she still feels as though her heart might beat out of her chest. 

"Hey Poppins?" She asks quietly.

"Hmm?" Dani responds, eyes still closed. 

"I love you." Jamie whispers.

\--


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

-

_"Hey Poppins?" She asks quietly._

_"Hmm?" Dani responds, eyes still closed._

_"I love you." Jamie whispers._

\- 

Jamie hadn't let herself breathe since the words escaped her lips. Her entire body is tense and the world stops. _Shit. Too soon._ She's about to open her mouth to try and smooth it over but, Dani opens her eyes and looks at her. 

"Jamie.." 

There are tears welling in Dani's eyes and Jamie thinks she has gone and fucked it all up.

"..I.. I love you too."

Jamie's breath catches in her throat. Not really sure what she was expecting but, those words sounded like fucking music. Dani looks at her, her eyes still filled with tears that were just threatening to fall. She lifts her hand and puts her palm against Jamie's cheek. 

"You do?" Jamie whispers.

"Since the first moment I met you." 

Jamie smiles, a big goofy looking smile that she couldn't help. She leans forward and kisses Dani, her smile creeping through, and Dani was doing the same. They lay for a while, not speaking, just staring at eachother. Jamie watched as Dani's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Jamie couldn't sleep, not yet, not ever she thought, not when she was staring at Dani, her love. 

-

Saturday mornings are crazy for Jamie. She has to open the shop and spend the entire day there. But as she looks at Dani's sleeping face, she seriously considers staying closed for the day. 

Jamie slips out from under the covers and sneaks into the bathroom. She turns on the shower, stands in front of the bathroom mirror and brushes her teeth. She smiles as she notices Dani's toothbrush in the cup. When she finishes her teeth and rinses her mouth, she turns around to get in the shower. She jumps out of her skin when she sees Dani standing in front of her.

"Fuck me, woman! You scared me!" Jamie laughs and places one hand on her chest, over her heart. She looks at Dani who is straight faced and staring, holding a blanket around her otherwise half naked body. Jamie can't help but think the blonde has changed her mind, she didn't mean what was said last night. That is, until, she sees Dani's left eyebrow twitch and her lips part. 

"Is that an invitation?" Dani takes a step forward, the blanket dropping from around her to reveal just a strappy vest top and black knickers. Jamie gasps. 

"I uh.." She doesn't have any words, but her eyes are devouring Dani, working their way up her porcelain legs. 

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jamie reaches out and grabs her, pulling her into her body. She lifts the top over Dani's head and kisses her, a deep, hungry kiss that makes Dani shiver. Jamie runs her hands down Dani's back and into the back of her underwear, squeezing her behind. Dani responds by lifting Jamie's top over her head and backing her towards the walk in shower. 

"Take those off." Dani says, tugging at Jamie's boxer shorts. 

She of course obliges and kicks them to one side. Dani removes her own thong and steps back into Jamie's space. Their bodies fit together perfectly and when they're under the water together, their hands slide all over eachother. Dani pushes Jamie against the cold tiles away from the spray of water and slides her hand down the front of her stomach. 

Much to Jamie's surprise, she watched as Dani lowered herself to her knees right there. And that, that was the best shower she ever had in her entire life. 

-

At the shop a couple of hours later, Jamie leans against the counter during a break in customers. There's no doubt about it, she is exhausted, but that doesn't compete compared to how fucking happy she is right now. Dani left her apartment to spend the day at the pub with Hannah and Owen. The two had quite a serious conversation about her not going to work with Jamie because they probably wouldn't be able to keep their hands off eachother long enough to open up. 

So this was her day. Jamie clock watched, went about her routine, readied bouquets for customers and took orders over the telephone. It really had become the go to place for flowers for everyone in the little town of Bly. And that was enough for Jamie. If she was honest with herself, she has really low expectations of everything that is out of her control. 

Growing up the way she did and having been through what she has, she got used to just existing. Fly under the radar, keep it boring. But now here is this woman, who makes her feel like she could literally fly. This woman who's smile makes her dark side feel like rainbows and fucking unicorns. The fact is, she loves her and is absolutely terrified of losing her at the same time. 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and when Jamie arrived back at the pub, she walked in to see Dani stood behind the bar chatting with a regular customer, laughing and smiling. The man was quite literally twice Dani's age, but that didn't stop him trying his luck. 

"I'm just saying, you and I should go for a coffee sometime, get to know eachother." 

Jamie walks past him and smiles and releases a quiet laugh that she cannot help. She goes to her usual spot and takes a seat, watching Dani closely for her reply. 

"I'm afraid I'm taken, but thank you for the offer." 

The man takes a deep breath and nods his head. "Should have known. Who's the lucky guy?" 

Dani just smiles and rests her hands on the bar. " _She_ is very lucky." And she winks at him.

The man's mouth falls open. He watches as Dani walks away and towards Jamie. 

"Think ya just broke his heart." Jamie says with a smile bigger than she can contain. "Taken, are you?" 

Dani puts her elbows on the bar and leans in to Jamie, kissing her on the cheek. "If you'll have me."

Jamie stands from her seat and pulls Dani out through the staff entrance and pulls her into her arms, wrapping them around her and holding them behind her back. "Always, Poppins." 

The two are very aware that the man at the bar is still watching them, so they keep it clean and fight the urge to kiss. Jamie is pretty certain that this now makes them.. _official?_

Dani isn't supposed to be working tonight, but Owen sweet talked his way into her doing a few hours because someone had called in sick. Jamie let go of Dani so she could go back to serve another customer and took this opportunity to go out to the back and have a cigarette. 

She sits on the swinging seat surrounded by her own plants. It's quiet, relaxing. She rests one ankle on her other knee and puts her head back, the seat rocking slightly. She puffs on her cigarette, staring up through the wooden slats above the seat and up to the sky. 

Even from all the way outside, she can hear Dani laughing. It fills her heart with joy and she can't help but smile to herself.

-

The next few weeks are the same kind of pace. Jamie goes to work in the mornings, sometimes Dani comes with her just to be there. Dani works at the pub more whilst she waits for Henry and the kids to return to the Manor. She had already been told her job will be there when they return but the safety of the kids comes first until Peter is caught. 

Jamie and Dani have been living together for the whole time and although it was quick, unexpected and at the time absolutely necessary, it couldn't have gone any better. They fit nicely into eachothers routines, have the same taste in music, television and even books. They have a weekly lock in with Owen, Hannah and a couple of their friends, usually playing poker and smoking. Owen insists on a cigar even though he doesn't smoke. 

On one particular day, Dani's phone rings in the back room of the shop and she runs to get it. When she returns to the counter in the shop, she has a look on her face that Jamie just can't read. 

"Poppins?"

"That was Henry. They got him, they caught Peter." 

Jamie put down the flowers that she had in her hands and removed her gloves. She walked over to Dani and put her hands on her shoulders. 

"Thats great news, Dani." And she pulled her in close. Resting Dani's head against her chest and holding her. Dani sighed as if she had just released an entire lifetime's worth of anxiety and Jamie felt her relax. "It's alright." Jamie whispered. 

"Henry has asked me to move into the Manor for a while. He has some work to do out of town for a couple of weeks, then he's back for a week and then away for another three." Dani kept her head against Jamie's chest.

Jamie couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought of Dani leaving. But ultimately knew it would be great for their relationship and they do say distance makes the heart grow fonder. 

"That's good. I could think of worse places to live." She smiled through her own disappointment and lifted Dani's face to meet her own, kissing her on the lips gently. "It's good, Poppins." 

Dani smiles up at her and nods. 

"Right, time to close up then." Jamie plants another kiss on Dani's lips and steps away. 

They close up the shop together and leave, walking down the street towards the pub hand in hand. They are so carried away talking and Dani is staring at Jamie, like she often does, that they don't notice the man standing outside the door to the pub.

"Danielle?" 

Jamie watches as Dani's face drops. The blonde turns to look at the man in front of her and all colour drains from her face. Instantly, Jamie jumps into protective girlfriend mode and holds Dani's hand harder, frowning at the man in front of her.

"Can we help ya?" 

The man looks at Jamie, pushing his glasses up his nose and back into place. They're ridiculously round and make him look a fucking idiot. 

"I um, I was waiting for Dani. I was told.." He turns his gaze back to Dani. "I was told you work here." 

Dani doesn't speak and Jamie can feel her hand shaking as she holds it. 

"Look I realise you probably don't want to see me but Dani I.." He takes a step forward and reaches for her, but Dani flinches and steps back. 

Jamie looks at Dani, she sees the tears in her eyes and it hurts to watch. Who the fuck is this joker? There's still nothing from Dani, she's staring at the ground and holding onto Jamie's hand for dear life. 

"I missed you, Dani."

Oh. This is her ex. Jamie looked at Dani, an eyebrow raised and when she looked back at this guy, his eyes were fixed on the two womens hands. He clears his throat and looks back at Dani. 

"Can we talk? Dani?" 

She's still silent and Jamie begins to think she's actually passed out, up right, with her eyes open. No, she's just shocked and to be honest looks fucking horrified. Jamie decides enough is enough, she pulls on Dani's hand and walks her around her ex. 

"She obviously doesn't want to talk right now, mate. Do one, yeah?" Jamie speaks through gritted teeth and leads Dani through the door.

The guy follows them in. "I'll be waiting here, Danielle." 

Jamie looks back at him over her shoulder and glares at him, before opening the door to the flat and heading up. 

As soon as they get inside, Dani begins to panic, her breath heavy and so fast. Jamie grabs her shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "Hey. Poppins. It's alright." 

Dani looks at her, a single tear falling from her left eye as she tries to control her breathing. 

"Okay? It's fine. Just calm down a little and we can talk it out, yeah?"

Jamie moves her across the living room and sits her down on the sofa. She hurries to the kitchen and grabs a bottled water from the fridge, handing it to Dani. 

"Thank you.." She finally speaks, quietly. "Thats Eddie, my ex."

"Yeah I got that much. What the fuck is he doing here?" Jamie sits down next to her. 

"I don't... I don't know. I hadn't opened any of his letters. He has no reason to be here." She sips her water and takes a deep breath, finally calming down. 

"Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"I should.. I should do it myself. I'm so sorry, Jamie." Dani holds one of Jamie's hands and traces her thumb along it. 

"Don't apologise, it's hardly your fault. You do what you have to do, I'll sit at the bar and wait for you." 

Dani nods and pulls Jamie in for a kiss. It's hard, rushed, like she is trying to convince her of something. Jamie doesn't need convincing of anything. 

They head back down the stairs and Jamie plonks herself on her usual bar stool. Owen and Hannah obviously knew what happened as they lined up 2 shots of whiskey for Jamie as soon as she sat down. 

Dani walked to the middle of the room where Eddie sat alone. He stood as she approached and it looked like he was going to try to hug her. Dani ignored it and sat down straight away. _Ha!_ It was hard to hear everything, but Jamie could get the gist of the conversation.

_He misses her and still loves her. He's sorry for not treating her the way he should have._

Dani fights back each comment. Explaining that she actually loves living in England, she doesn't miss America or him. That he never treated her badly, he just wasn't what she wanted. She even sincerely apologised for breaking his heart and explained that it was for the best, that it wouldn't have been right to marry him knowing that she would never be attracted to him in that way. 

He seemed to take it like a grown up actually. At first, anyway. That was until Dani told him she had fallen in love with someone. With Jamie. 

"What? _Her!?"_ He shouted, pointing over at Jamie. 

Jamie didn't look at him, but she could in her peripherals. She was relatively calm actually. She listened as Dani sang her praises, could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Are you fucking serious, Danielle? I thought it was just a phase, that you would come to your senses and come home. To me. Not _fall in love_ with the towns local lesbian." 

Jamie downed another shot of whiskey and went to stand up. _Now_ she was pissed. But not because of the comment, but because he was raising his voice to a shout as he spoke. Owen put his hand on Jamie's shoulder and kept her sitting, whilst Hannah poured another 2 shots for her. 

"Do you really think she can give you what I can give you? What I _gave_ you?" 

Dani stands from her chair, the wooden legs scraping across the floor. Jamie looks over now, watching as Dani rests both her hands on the table and looks him right in the eyes. 

"I never asked you here. In fact I have gone out of my way to ignore you. I. Don't. Want. You. I've tried to be nice, but every time you throw it in my face like I actually wanted to hurt you. But I'm happy here. I'm happy with Jamie. I just wish you would move on." She pushes herself off the table. 

Eddie stands up. He towers over Dani and stares down at her. He looks angry and it's unsettling, but Dani holds her own and doesn't budge. He grabs his coat from the back of the chair and walks past her to the bar, right up to Jamie.

She looks at him and smirks. She can't help it. She's proud of how Dani handled it. She doesn't even stand up, just sits back in the chair and folds her arms, crossing one leg over her knee and tapping her boot on the bar.

"Somethin' ya need?" 

Eddie just stares at her, his nostrils flaring. Jamie has gotten herself into some sticky situations with her attitude before now, but this guy can go and suck a bag of dicks because she feels on top of the fucking world right now.

He says nothing. He turns on the spot and leaves, slamming the door behind him. 

Jamie looks over at Dani who is staring at her with the biggest smile on her face. She signals with a tilt of her head to come over. Dani walks right up to her and wraps her hands around Jamie's neck, kissing her on the lips. Jamie adjusts her position so she can put her hands behind Dani's back and pull her closer into the kiss. 

"Alright, alright. Get a room!" Owen shouts jokingly. 

Jamie breaks the kiss and looks at him. "We have. You're in it." She smiles and winks at him, before turning her attention back to Dani and kissing her again. Owen and Hannah laugh and leave the room into the kitchen. 

Jamie rests her forehead against Dani's and smiles.

"I fuckin' love you, Poppins." 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this. Finally did it though! I dont have any immediate plans to continue it, but I'm sure I will eventually! 
> 
> Enjoy x


End file.
